Snow
by SaveTheWeak
Summary: Even if he can't talk, laugh, or smile, he would protect her. Even if he will disappear even if they win, he would protect her. Even if all of the other 6 servants were to gang up on them, he would protect her. Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/Stay Night UBW or Naruto. Rated T for mild language.
1. Prologue

**First, I** _ **know**_ **I'll get a lot of things wrong in this fanfic. Especially things concerning the Nasuverse. As such, please correct me in anything regarding facts, information, stats, etc. Your help is greatly appreciated.**

 **Prologue**

Illyasviel Von Einzbern roamed the snow blanked forest aimlessly. She was downtrodden, she has yet to summon a servant, and although it was years early, she really wanted to summon him now.

She wanted to find the boy that stole her father away. She wanted _her_ servant to crush the redhead until the only thing that distinguished him from a pool of fruit juice was the guts.

Life wasn't fair, she lost everything that she held dear. Her mother, her father, she lost her world.

A growl from the trees broke her out of her thoughts.

Instinctively, Illyasviel backed away in fear and started to run to her right.

Life wasn't fair. Life isn't fair. Life is death, so what was the meaning of life? Why live when you could be relieved of all your pain?

For what felt like hours were actually minutes as she got out of the forest, pain coursed through her body. Her shoulder went numb as sharp canines dug into her. She screamed as more pain coursed through her body.

"Help! Someone help!" she cried. Then the wolves backed away from her, allowing her breathing space.

 **\- Snow -**

A figure overshadowed her, six almost transparent tails waved behind it as appendages. Its eyes were just circles of white. Bone armor overlaid the crimson energy. It was so inhumane that she mistook it as a demon.

Then, Illyasviel felt a new pain, yet it was pain that she wanted. The pain of the command seals imprinting itself on her. The symbol of a master.

The fox-like being stood emotionless as the wolves barred their fangs against it. Only to collapse due to eating the energy that made up the being.

Illyasviel was speechless as the dead carcasses of the wolves laid before her and the being. She used her identification Mystic Code to confirm something.

Her eyes went up to the demonic face of her savior. "Berserker."

She read the name of _her_ berserker and was a bit disappointed at what she read. _It's not Hercules like I wanted... but..._ Her servant's stats were top notch, almost all its stats were EX.

 **Name - Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Class - Berserker**

 **Strength - EX**

 **Endurance - EX**

 **Agility - A+**

 **Mana - EX**

 **Luck - A++**

 **NP - A+**

Her servant... was not gold, rather it was pure diamonds. _Naruto Uzumaki... I never... I never heard of that name._

 **Noble Phantasms:**

 **Tailed Beast Bomb - A++**

 **A ball of energy that is capable to destroy mountains.**

 **Sentience - A**

 **A mode where the Mad skill is lifted and he gains sanity. Lasts only 10 minutes. Consumes a command seal to activate.**

 **Cloak of the Kyuubi - A++**

 **The cloak of the first Nine Tailed Fox, a being of immense power capable of destroying mountains with a swipe of its tail. The cloak makes Naruto invulerable from attacks any less than a rank of B++.**

It was getting late, she duly noted. Snow started to fall, and a crimson hand extended to her. Which, Illyasviel happily took.

 **Prologue End**

 **This story has been on the backburner for a quite a while, actually I have about a dozen unpublished stories out there. Most were made when my grammar was hideous so I won't post them, while some didn't make sense. As such, don't expect any consecutive updates (lol. My update schedule isn't consecutive at all)/any updates for the foreseeable future, as this is more of a side project of mine.**

 **Update: removed the locked NP and replaced them with the Cloak of the Kyuubi.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Her prey had summoned Saber, something that she was overjoyed about. Revenge was sweetest when they are at their highest peak after all.

Her familiar confirmed that Archer's master and Shirou were heading to the church to register his servant.

 _An alliance this early?_ Illyasviel thought as she walked towards the church, an astralized Berserker in tow. _He must've seduced her to make the alliance..._

Despicable. Although she admitted it was smart of him, an alliance with a ranged servant while he had a close quarter servant, was a good combination.

Combinations don't work on Berserker, however. He was strong enough that he rendered strategies, combos, and tactics null. It may be arrogance but she truly believed her Berserker was the strongest, he is practically a god in a hero's clothing.

Her familiar confirmed that that the duo had wrapped up their business with the mediator and were heading out to the gates where Saber stood guard.

Picking up her pace by skipping, Illyasviel's small heart beat faster as she felt her vengeance near. _I've waited for years for this._

She paused at the peak of the road as did the group. Her eyes gleamed as thoughts on how to torture her dear brother came into mind. She could cut off his head and keep him alive, she could keep his servant alive and have Berserker defile Saber. The thoughts made her excited.

"Go get them, Berserker~"

 _Crash._ The place where the crimson fox was previously was destroyed by the shockwave generated by the servant's pure leg strength. A small crater was left in his wake.

 _Clash._ The sound of steel hitting steel was heard as the mad servant began his onslaught on the lone knight. Hitting randomly and wildly, the servant and as akin to a wild beast rather than a hero.

 _Bang._ The knight has shot away from a clean hit from the wild servant.

"Saber!"

"Destroy her, Berserker!"

 _Boom._ The whole street was destroyed as the servant struck at the place the nimble knight was previously. Taking this as her opportunity to strike at the beastly servant, Saber brought her sword up and brought it down resulting a scream from the mad servant.

" **Raaa!** " he roared, the sheer intensity of the roar flung the sword-wielding servant afar.

"Tch," Saber clicked her tongue in pain as she flipped and tried to stand upright. She couldn't get a proper footing before the mad servant charged at her with speed that broke the sound barrier. Using pure swordsmanship and agility, Saber redirected the force from the punch that destroyed the tree behind her and uprooted the ones behind it.

The sword-wielding servant took this opportunity to drag the fight away from her master and shot off into the woods. Berserker gave chase immediately with a roar.

* * *

Archer's eyes narrowed, his eyes trying to place where he had seen that servant before using his Hawk Vision.

 _"Archer! Give supporting fire to Saber!"_ His master was as loud as usual.

"Hmph." Archer summoned a pitch black bow and a twisted sword. "I am the bone of my sword."

* * *

Saber cursed, the mad servant was something she couldn't defeat using pure strength alone. It was like facing a really strong Phantasmal Beast but worse. Worse as in it is stronger than all the dragons she had encountered.

She might need to use her Noble Phantasm, she grimaced at that thought. Her master might not survive the strain.

* * *

Illyasviel frowned when Shirou took off running towards Saber like a stupid madman. That left her and the Tohsoka who was Archer's master.

"So... Where might be your servant?" she inquired as she sent her familiars throughout a 500 meter distance in an effort to find the bow wielding servant. She heard the twin tailed magus curse.

"Not much for talk, huh? Very well," she then procceeded to remove a strand of hair and created a bird familiar made from alchemy. "I shall take care of you then take care of big brother~"

A large explosion diverted both of their attention to the forest. "Your servant used his Noble Phantasm this early?" Illyasviel questioned. "No matter, Berserker will tank through it."

* * *

 _B_ _oom._ Saber swirved around and took a stance as she heard the explosion behind her. Archer seemed to have released his Noble Phantasm in an effort to swiftly defeat the mad servant, something she was begrudgingly grateful for.

" **Grr...** " The growl sent tremors into her soul as the silhouette of a beast of six tails emerged from the inferno revealing the mad servant without any injuries whatsoever.

Cursing, Saber took off again to get into a clearing. _There!_ Shooting off to her left, she reappeared in a old cementary. Taking up a stance again, she remained firm and tensed as a red blur shot towards her.

Getting a good footing this time, Saber sidestepped the attack and aimed a downwards strike upon the servant. Unseen by her due to the dust cloud crested by the mad servant, the mad servant aimed a claw at her midriff.

They hit each other at the same time, Saber was sent flying while Berserker was forced to the ground, creating an imprint.

A rainbow streak was directed at the downed mad servant and another inferno from before lit up the forest once again. _Ka-boom._

" **Graaa!** " The mad servant screamed in pain as it took massive damaged from the Broken Phantasm.

Illyasviel was present as was Rin and Shirou when the inferno subside revealing Berserker with half of his "face" missing, revealing a crop of blonde hair and heavily damage skin with red slitted eyes. He was in a large crater surrounded by small fires.

"Berserker!" Illyasviel shouted in worry as she saw the damaged state her servant was in.

" **Raaaaaaaaooooorrrrr!** " The loud roar blew away the trees, effectively doubling the size of the clearing. His "face" reformed and he opened his maw. A small ball of condensed energy formed before he ate it.

Deciding to aim at the general direction where the attack came from, he released a massive beam of energy that broke the sound barrier and charged straight at Archer's position.

The world was lit up as a light as bright as the sun charged straight into one of the taller buildings of Fyuki.

Saber took the chance to try to injure the mad servant with a side strike. It connected but to her surprise, it didn't pierce the weird substance that surrounded it. Her slight hesitation was all Berserker need to retaliate and with a swipe of his claw, he broke the magical armor that the knight wore.

"Grk," Saber coughed up blood from having her organs sliced.

"Saber!" she heard the voice of her master call out.

The beast of a servant marched up to her and had it's tails poised to pierce her. _Even now, I will never get the grail._

 _Shrkkk._ Blood covered her face, blood that didn't belong to her. It belonged to her master.

Seeing the corpse of a boy pierced by his tails, Berserker threw the body aside towards his master.

Seeing the dying body of her prey, Illyasviel could only think. "You weren't supposed to do that." _You're supposed to be a coward._ Was left unsaid. Her eyes darkened as she saw the corpse of her prey, she should be happy right? _Right?_

A feeling welled up in her heart. "This isn't fun..." She turned her gaze from the body to her servant who stood over the boy's servant. "Berserker, bring her here."

Confused, her servant gave her a look before complying. Dragging the sword-wielding servant to her, the servant threw her down roughly.

"Illyasviel..." the servant spoke quietly.

"So my gut was correct, you were my mother's and father's servant," Illyasviel said darkly. She redirected her focus on the dying boy, an idea forming in her head. "Berserker, we're leaving."

* * *

 **Chapter 1 End**

I've decided that I'm gonna finish this before continuing writing my Six Paths of Overpowered so I'll be working on this constantly.

The story will only have 10 chapters at max with only 1000 words or more per chapter.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Illyasviel was brooding, something she did not do often. The subject of her thoughts was on the prey she should've gotten her vengeance on, Shirou Emiya. Why didn't she keep him alive and torture him or something?

Then there was the matter with his servant... The same servant that her father and mother commanded in the previous war. Now that she thought about it, wasn't the catalyst for King Arthur Avalon?

That would mean that the red-haired 3rd-rate magus was still alive. Something she was grateful for as now she had another shot at sweet vengeance.

Still... She should've done something besides retreating. Hell, they should've been the ones retreating! Not her!

"Damn it~!" she whined, rolling back and forth on her bed. She stopped on her stomach, her eyes finally settling on Berserker who was sitting there, waiting for a command.

Maybe she should dress up as a magical girl next time she encounters him? She had dozens of outfits that she could choose from and they were just collecting dust after all.

Her eyes then moved to the muted television screen that was screening her favorite anime. She had others things to do, right?

Right?

* * *

Illyasviel yawned as she and her astralized Berserker walked towards Caster's base, Ryuudo Temple. The place was built on a ley line, a perfect location for a Caster-class servant to set up shop and have unlimited amounts of items to sell.

It was also the most obvious place for Casters to set up shop.

The bounded field surrounding the temple was... Divine in nature or at least is strong enough to keep any servant from entering through the walls, which sadly included her servant. It was a sound strategy to protect themselves from getting ambushed from all sides.

Again, strategies are nothing to Berserker. Tactics are rendered null with the absolute protection that could protect him from B++ ranked damage. His regeneration was of the highest class, able to regenerate even limbs and organs, it was what essentially kept him alive from the protection that dissolved his skin.

Stopping at the start of the steps, she spotted a man wearing a kimono and wielding a long odachi, an odachi so large it should be impossible to wield. It raised his threat level higher.

Definitely a servant.

That, however, begged the question, "Which class are you?"

The grin on the man's face unnerved the snow-haired magus. "Assassin-class."

Illyasviel's fear of him being a more specialized class faded and in its place was confusion. "How can you be an assassin of you wield an unwieldy sword such as that?" she pointed to the odachi resting on his right shoulder.

"That's the thing, young miss, I'm summoned into a class that I have little to no skill in, it's frustrating, to say the least. I may be stepping out of my bounds, but I may be understood by your servant there. The survivor of an instinct race of ancient humans that were called ninjas, assassins that abided by the rules of money," Assassin frowned. "If you had been summoned as my class, you would've definitely been at your peak or maybe being a Caster would suit you better?"

Illyasviel started to sweat, her eyes trying to drill a hole into the servant's chest but to no avail. _How does this wrongly placed servant know about Berserker?_

"Berserker... Kill him."

" **Roaaarr!** "

* * *

Caster's eyes were drawn from her project to the gate in which her servant guarded. Her blue eyes narrowing as her purple lipstick-clad lips curled. While she was confident that Assassin could hold his own for a couple of minutes, minutes which gave her time to prepare, he was obliterated before he could tell her.

An archer perhaps? An archer...

She was at a major disadvantage if it was the Archer-Saber pair, or just Archer by himself. There was a reason why Caster-class servants had the lowest prestige among the seven servant classes, right beside Assassin.

Moving, towards the gate to confront the servant, she sent a telepathic message to her master. _"Master Souihirou, please evacuate the premise,"_ she mentally said.

 _"An attack? Very well. Stay safe, Caster."_

It warmed her heart when her master replied in the heartwarming manner he did.

Her heart clenched. Resolve burned.

* * *

Disappointed was an extreme understatement at what she felt towards the Assassin. One claw strike was all it took for the man to be cut in two.

Putting down her disappointment, she walked up to the gate with Berserker in tow.

The temple itself was traditional, with identifiable Japanese buildings and decorations, it was indeed a place worthy of being Fyuuki's number 1 tourist attraction.

Now, if she could find that Caster. Also, her master and Assassin's master were a bonus.

 _Boom. Sizzle._ Her attention was refocused on Berserker who shielded her with his tails.

Giving the mental command for Berserker to open his tails, she took in Caster's appearance. She was definitely a godly beautiful woman with curves that supermodels would kill for and her legs. Unfortunately, she couldn't see Caster's face, which she knew were just as beautiful as her body.

 _I'm not a lesbian. I'm not a lesbian. Okay, I am a bit bisexual._

Finishing her analysis of Caster, she asked, "Did you and Assassin had an alliance?"

Caster chose not to speak instead, hundreds of magical circles formed a wall behind her.

 _Okay, definitely a Caster from the Age of Gods._ Illyasviel noted.

"Berserker, get her for me~" she sang her tune of death.

" **Graaaa!** " _Boom._ Berserker jumped up towards Caster with speeds that Caster couldn't follow and poised a strike towards the hooded servant.

Caster's defenses were up and working efficiency so when the strike punched through the barrier, her eyes widened with shock. Fortunately, Berserker's strike was cushioned by the barrier and the punch didn't destroy her head. It did daze her, however.

Hundreds of magic formulas rained down on the fox-like servant. A magic that would make any modern magus drool with lust. Each circle was equivalent to an E-rank noble phantasm.

Hundreds of these were unleashed unto a concentrated location.

Berserker was never meant to fly so when he was shot down, he got shot down hard. _Boom. Crash. Boom. Crash._

The hooded magus unleashed dozens of days worth of preparation upon the servant. Preparation was about the only strong suit for Casters.

The magic only served to agitate the mad servant. " **Grrrr...** "

Illyasviel just stayed by the gate with two of her hair familiars ready for an ambush. Her regular familiars were scouting for the masters and keeping a bird's eye view of the temple.

Luckily it would seem that Caster had put a bounded field around the other inhabitants of the temple. That meant she didn't have to worry about witnesses.

She yawned tiredly. _I shouldn't have watched the anime..._ Seriously, rewatching the whole season was a bad mistake on her part. Be tactical and logical Illyasviel!

In the corner of her eye, she spotted something dashing from the shadows, her familiars too late in their warning.

The glasses wearing man stopped right in front Illyasviel and aimed a palm strike.

Thinking quickly, her alchemy bird familiars turned into swords and sped towards the man. A second delay, if she had reacted a bit faster she could've gone unscathed.

 _This is gonna hurt._

 _Crack._ "Hmmph!" she muffled her scream by clamping her mouth shut. The numerous "training" sessions gave her a bit of a pain tolerance after all.

Before the man could get a second strike, Berserker came charging and blitzed the man towards the wall, causing him to spit out blood.

"Thank you, Berserker," Illyasviel said in pain, her left arm limp and unusable.

The mad servant showed no signs understanding. Instead, he charged straight first towards the monk only to get blindsided with wind type spells that blew him away rather than damaging him.

" **Grr...** " the fox-like servant growled in agitation before attacking the person who threw the wind spells.

Digging his arms into the ground, below where Caster was, red arms broke through the ground and reached to grab the bewitching servant. The attack stopped short when dozens magical defense popped up long enough for Caster to move before being destroyed.

 _That attack was eerily similar to one of the divine beasts of the gods._ Caster analyzed, her eyes trailed from the arms to Berserker. She moved her hands and a wall of defense spells in front of her master.

"Master Souichirou! Please leave!" she shouted with worry. Her mind was resigned to die but to let the love that was bestowed to her by luck, dying was unforgivable. After all, she was the one to drag him into the war in the first place, not the other way around.

She got a response and it was not one she was particularly happy with. "No," was the flat response, one she dreaded to hear.

"Ple-"

"How can I call myself a man if I can't protect you?" her master flatly asked. "I do not know what this feeling is but it tells me to protect you."

The Witch of Betrayal's eyes started to tear up.

"If you love birdies are done, I would like to offer you a proposition," Illyasviel stated, her right eye twitching with annoyance. "A proposition that will let you become a thing." She dangled her limp arm. "An alliance."

* * *

 **Chapter 2 End**

I miss and hate English weather... Also, I'm updating my bio so check it out if you're interested in that.

Edit: Fixed grammar issues and added those line things. Honestly, Fanfiction edit sucks, it doesn't save some of the more important changes. Grammarly is messing up. Thanks for Ataraxia Device for pointing that out.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

 _Who knew holding Berserker back was such a hard task._ Illyasviel thought tiredly as she spared a glance at her servant. She nursed her broken arm and winced in pain.

Caster's guard dropped slightly but the magical circles still shined and hummed with energy. "An alliance?" she asked in caution. "Why did you take out Assassin then?"

"To get rid of an incompetent guard and opening a position," Illyasviel shrugged. "If you accept, we'll both get what we what and need, sans the grail because we both know how that's gonna end."

Caster started to float down to the ground next to her master.

Souichirou spoke up. "Why make an alliance with us?" he inquired while holding his stomach in pain.

"Oh, to lure in my prize~" Illyasviel responded innocently. "If my calculations are correct, if you continue doing what you are doing and absorbing all the energy to here, a certain magus would come here..."

She hated to admit that her views of him were slightly wrong, he was not a coward but a stupid masochist. Now that she thought about it, wouldn't he enjoy getting tortured? Maybe torturing the Tohsoka or Saber might be a better choice...

Caster flinched when she mentioned the magical absorption. "That's how you found me?" she inquired.

"Well, I figured this would be a good place for setting up your workshop as this is on an old ley line... I found out your absorption project when I came here."

Caster's eyes narrowed. "Then how do you know they would come here?"

"Well cause I said so," it was an answer so childish that even her mother would be shocked.

Reminded that she was in the presence of a child, not an experienced magus, Caster fell silent. "What do we get out of this?"

"Well, you'll live and you'll gain a more competent guard," Illyasviel stated in an uncaring manner. "Before you ask, I spared you because I can't do the whole absorbing thing."

* * *

Rubbing her temples in agitation, she walked home with a headache. _Tch. Killing them would've saved me from this._ She thought unremorsefully.

The only reason she even considered doing an alliance was that she needed better protection from attacks from Archer, who could fire his noble phantasm multiple of times from a rather extreme distance. If the Tohsoka had enough prana, the bow-wielding servant could spam them creating a siege scenario.

She was confident that she and Berserker would survive but... The other precious people of her life, Sella and Leysritt, were something she would not willingly lose. "Berserker... If Caster ever backstabs us, rip her in two."

" **Grr...** " was his growling response.

* * *

She flopped on her bed, the force making her bobble for a little bit before the bed settled. She was so damned tired, with the numerous headaches forming to prana exhaustion, she was drained. Her eyes closed.

* * *

 _A hill of bodies, a hill that released an overwhelming amount of godly energy, divinity. On top of the hill was a golden man with blood tainting the gold. His back was facing her._

 _She knew what this scene was, the scene that had repeated in her dreams for the past month._

 _Memories of her servant._

 _She noticed a body in the man's arms, before it was blurred but now she saw long blackish-purple hair, her eyes were closed. She was pale, incredibly pale, almost as pale as Illyasviel._

 _Drops of water fell onto the pale cheeks. Drop by drop, tear by tear._

 _Illyasviel looked up and saw the heavens themselves split and hundreds of beings of divine power pouring out._

 _She looked below and saw the earth itself split and hundreds of vile beasts crawling out from the deep pits of Hell._

 _She looked around and saw humans, hills of corpses that numbered in the thousands. Most were mutilated to the point of mere meat mounds._

 _A vile energy washed over her, causing some of the divine beings to pause and the vile beasts to halt._

 _Refocusing to the golden man, she witnessed as the tainted gold turned crimson and tails of vile energy sprouting from his back. She counted six._

 _The whole world was then blinded with crimson light and a loud howl of agony._

 _When the light subsided, the beings of divine power fell, the vile creatures of the earth dropping off the edge. Death. Death. Death._

 _Then she counted nine tails, a tenth tail slowly growing. The heavens seemed to frantically dive bomb to the beast in an effort to end the beast._

 _All the man did is turn to the woman in his arms and he nuzzles his face with hers. "Goodbye, love."_

 _Bright light consumed her vision._

* * *

Tears streamed down her face, her eyes wide in shock. Now that she had seen the final moment of her servant, she understood. Understood what was his wish, an impossible wish that not even the grail could complete.

Yet, the insane servant pursued it anyways. He traded his sanity for a chance for a wish, a single wish.

Her resolve hardened, she will win the grail for them, no, him.

Berserker was silent the whole time.

 _Clap._ The book of the Almighty closed.

"I presume you'll take care of the mad dog?" Kotomine inquired, his body turning to his blonde haired partner.

"Hm... I supposed I could dispose of him, but wouldn't it be more fun for a hound to fight a fox?" Gilgamesh asked. "A spear that pierces anything and ignores everything, and a beast that has a regeneration ability that would make gods drool. A fight that I would love to see. Besides, the insane beast is no threat to our plans, rather it would speed it up if we play our cards right."

Kotomine remained silent. Apocalypse was inevitable because it is already begun. The gears of Pandora's Box were turning once again. A war would ensue between gods, demons, and primordials. It might remedy Kotomine.

* * *

 **Chapter 3 End**

This story was mainly a testing story or an exercise for fighting scenes. So since this chapter doesn't have one, I would call that improvement.

Feel free to take the idea of a mad Naruto! I would happily read them! Besides, I'm tired of sentient Berserkers.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Her prediction a few days prior were right on, her redhead prey had somehow tracked the magical energy to Ryuudo Temple, probably with Archer's senses. The Archer-Saber alliance had made their way to the temple and ran right to the gate.

Saber seemed warier this time around as she doesn't have her magical armor. Archer seemed to have taken another vantage spot far away.

Everything was falling into place, honestly, she didn't really know how she guessed it right (probably because of the plot) but she was thankful for the chance.

"Good thing you have arrived, I was getting bored waiting~" she hummed. "Berserker was getting restless without anything to do."

The Tohsoka pointed an accusing finger at Illyasviel. "You mean your hack?! I call hacks! You must be cheating or something!"

The snow-haired magus blinked in surprise at the outburst. "Wha-?" It wasn't that she didn't know the vocabulary of the words the Tohsoka said, it was that how would a traditional mage know such words?

"Tohsoka..." Shirou grumbled to the twin-tailed magus. The said magus turned beet red.

Putting the outburst to the back of his mind, Illyasviel's face broke into a grin. "How is your armor, Saber? I hope it wasn't scratched up too badly," she asked.

For her credit, Saber didn't waver but her breathing sped up before cooling itself. The armor probably meant something to her.

She clasped her hands together behind her back and her grin turned into a smile. Oh, how she loved this. "Berserker, kill her~"

The spot that was occupied by her servant became vacant as her servant charged at Saber.

The steps suddenly went from perfectly fine to rubble as Saber once again redirected Berserker's strike. She didn't account for the tails, however.

Two of the servant's tails lashed out at Saber, sending her flying and wounded. She spat blood out as she crashed through the woods that surrounded the temple.

Taking this as an opening, Archer fired a barrage of arrows at Illyasviel.

A smirk formed on Illyasviel's face. The arrows hit a magical shield rather than Illyasviel himself. A ball of curses shot towards Illyasviel as a follow-up but it had the same results.

A curse escaped the Tohsoka's mouth.

Shirou himself charged forward, a reinforced bar at hand. He went for a side swing but Illyasviel caught it with a disapproving look on her face. "You didn't inherit dad's crest, did you?"

A look of surprise and shock flashed on the red-head. "D-Dad?"

A rainbow streak headed at Illyasviel at frightening speeds. Her eyes widened as the noble phantasm came soaring towards her. "Berserker!" A command seal disappeared.

The familiar crimson that she had seen the past two months appeared before her once again, his maw open with his noble phantasm ready. " **Raa!** "

The beam of energy consumed the rainbow streak. It gave her a sense of re-

 _Shhrrrkkk._

A red spear shined with a crimson hue, bloodlust emitted from it like how the sun emitted sunlight. A bloodthirsty hound. It had pierced Berserker's cloak and Illyasviel was too close for comfort to its tip.

"Yo."

 _Boom._ Berserker was sent skidding a few feet, bloodlust radiated from him. " **Graaa!** "

* * *

Saber leaned on a tree, her left hand trying to stop the bleeding from her numerous wounds. She definitely wasn't in a good state. She rasped for air, she was saved. Berserker was summoned to Illyasviel, probably to protect her former master's daughter.

She just hoped that Archer would keep Shirou safe...

* * *

Archer frowned, his plan to take out two birds with one arrow was foiled. This timeline was... different. In all the timelines he was summoned into, Berserker was always Hercules. Never the bane of the gods.

How did that monster even get summoned as a servant anyways?

* * *

Lancer cursed, the strength of the mad servant was absurd! Don't even get him started on its speed! No wonder his master wanted to take it out as soon as possible!

Regaining his footing on the stairs, he fell beside to the red-haired boy. "Truce?" he asked.

Taking the silence as an affirmative. Lancer fell into a combat stance, beginning a standoff between him and the mad servant.

He was at a serious disadvantage, Berserker had the high ground, adding more power to his already monstrous strength. He only got a lucky shot because they didn't account him in the fight.

Saber was nowhere to be seen so only Archer could back him up now. Maybe the Tohsoka or the kid he killed at the start of the war, but honestly they would only get into the way. At the very least, the supposed bowman had a good handle on his swords so he could count on them.

 _Boom._

* * *

Illyasviel was bewildered, the wound that Lancer had inflicted on Berserker wasn't healing. A deadly handicap as it was on Berserker's shoulder. She bit her thumb in frustration. She was literally a claw away from taking her vengeance. Yet, it slipped through her fingers once again.

 _Tch. I might need to call on Caster._ It was a severe blow to her pride as a magus but unlike most, she knew the logical choice. She didn't take into account the chance of a mid-game alliance or truce. Alliances in a Holy Grail War was rare, more so in the middle of it rather than early on or before.

"Berserker! Pull back!" she commanded, wind rushed past her as Berserker quickly appeared before her and she clambered on. Berserker took off again with her tiny body wrapped around him and they took off to the courtyard.

It only took a millisecond to arrive at the courtyard, such as the speed of her servant.

Quickly getting off, she turned to see Lancer quickly gaining ground on them, probably only a few more seconds.

Knowing what to do, via a quick mental command, Berserker rushed at the spear-wielding servant to destroy him.

"Caster!" Illyasviel called out.

A magical blast at the place where she was previously was her response. Luckily, Illyasviel was able to dodge and roll away from danger, but not unscathed. Shrapnel hit her, giving her small holes in her arms. "Gah!"

 _Tch. I knew I should've made her sign a geas!_ It was a major mistake on her part, a major mistake, something she felt the need to bash someone's (the author') skull.

Sensing, her distress, Berserker broke off from Lancer and got in front of her defensively, a tailed beast bomb starting to form.

Taking the chance to do a devastating strike, Caster, Lancer, and Archer decided to release their most powerful attack.

"Machia Hecatia Graea!"

Thousands of magical circles filled the sky, covering the sky above the battlefield with a purple hue.

"Gae Bolg!"

Lancer's spear shined red and massive amounts of bloodlust and mana flooded the area. He jumped high in the sky.

"Caladbolg 2!"

A rainbow spiral was sent speeding for the 3rd time this week.

" **Graaaa!** " A massive tailed beast bomb formed above Berserker.

 _Boom._

The whole temple was destroyed.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Got a new phone, same model but updated. The controls were so different and I had to reinstall everything... Yeah, it was a severe headache, to say the least.

Anyways, the story is reaching its climax with Lancer, Archer, Berserker, and Caster releasing their most "powerful" move. I honestly don't know if the Rain of Light (Machia Hecatia Graea) was Caster's most powerful technique, I tried looking at the media but couldn't find much.

Also... What in the hell! Attack on Titan S3 was gonna get into the next arc and I was so pumped but then... delayed.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Shirou, Rin, and Saber ran for their lives, knowing that they would be a hindrance to the fight of Caster, Lancer, and Archer against Berserker. They did not want to get into the crossfire.

Luckily when Rin and Shirou retreated, they found Saber but in a very bad state. It was a miracle she hadn't succumbed to the wounds that Berserker inflicted on her.

Rin tried to contact Archer but the bowman refused to respond to her command to retreat.

Then the massive explosion behind them rocked them to their core.

The whole of Ryuudo Temple and the hill it was built on, vanished.

Illyasviel coughed, her throat was dry and her legs were hurting. It was highly possible that her legs were paralyzed. She would be lucky if that were the only thing that happened.

Opening her eyes, she saw the crimson energy of her Berserker's energy cloak. It soothed her worries of him being killed.

Seeing she was relatively safe, Berserker unwrapped himself off of her. It allowed the snow-haired magus to see the destruction the noble phantasm and the powerful spell Caster used caused to the temple.

There was no fires, no light, only a pure pitch black crater. She could barely breathe air as the oxygen was absent due to the explosion.

She spotted Caster still floating in the air while Lancer was slightly singed. Archer was nowhere to be seen, as was his class.

Berserker had taken the most damage, his cloak was pierced revealing a burnt back. Although, the damage slowly healed itself.

"Berserker..." she breathed. She watched as Caster got ready to rain more spells, Lancer getting into a combat stance, and she spotted a red dot far away.

Berserker himself stood tall, his back fully healed and the cloak fully restored. " **Graaa!** "

He flashed behind Lancer, landing a blow to the blue-haired servant, sending the man soaring through the air. Next was Caster, who was slow to realize that Lancer was hit.

His attack destroyed the barrier that the hooded servant had conjured, killing her instantly.

There was one thing about Berserker that made them stronger. The longer they fight, the more enraged they become and the more enraged they become, the stronger they are.

He essentially took out two servants in one go. Then an arrow came soaring in.

This one was different, instead of a rainbow spiral, this one was red crimson.

It followed Berserker around, to the anger of the servant. Finally having enough of cat and mouse, the enraged servant grabbed the sword in midair and crushed it in his hand. The resulting lashing of mana didn't affect the servant the slightest.

" **Rooaaarrr!** "

Seeing that her servant defeated his opponents, Illyasviel couldn't help but smile.

 _Shrrkk._ Pain erupted from her chest, looking down, she saw a simple sword sticking from her chest.

 _Eh?_ She felt blood gushing out of her mouth as she was bewildered by the sword sticking from her chest.

"So the beast with a godly regeneration ability wins. I knew that dog could only bark," the arrogant voice came behind her, probably her stabber. "Well, I might as well take the pri-"

 _Boom._ The wind rushed past her as her servant hit her attacker with a force of a god.

She turned her attention to Berserker who charged at the man with rage that could be only matched by a thousand enraged bulls.

Her eyes dimmed.

* * *

Gilgamesh gritted his teeth, the mad dog was certainly an opponent he might need to take with the utmost seriousness. A thousand gateways opened behind him and he unleashed his treasury upon the mad servant.

While that kept the six-tailed servant preoccupied, he grabbed a healing potion from his treasury and drank it. Seeing that his destroyed ribs healed, he replaced his destroyed armor with a new and fresh set.

 _Tch. Stupid mongrel._ He opened a portal and withdrew Endiku. While the mad servant tried to protect its master, a hundred portals opened around him and the chains of heaven bound the beast.

He smirked, he was right, the servant was a being with divinity that of a god. Thus, he must treat it as a god. Pulling out his ultimate weapon, he withdrew the star of Heaven and Earth, Ea.

Endiku started to strain, much to Gilgamesh's surprise, seeing that he might lose his chance, he activated Ea. "Enuma..." the crimson whirlwind started to form around the weapon that was not a sword.

" **Graaaa!** " A massive concentration of energy started to gather in the form of a massive pitch black sphere. The chains of heaven finally shattering.

"Elish!" The weapon that split Heaven and Earth activated and discharge.

" **Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!** " the massive sphere went to counter the immensely powerful discharge.

The whole city of Fyuki started to lose buildings, the whole forest surrounding the temple was uprooted, and the mountains crumbled. The Heavens split into two. The earth crumbled under their feet.

The world was permanently damaged. A scar that will never heal.

It was a stalemate. Both attacks had the potential to destroy the world. Both attacks scared the world for all of eternity.

Gilgamesh released a breath before opening a thousand portals and opened fire. The shockwave was so great that it crumbled a part of a nearby mountain.

It started to grate his ears, the screeching of metal and all. _That should be enough, I still so have to preserve the grail after all._

* * *

Illyasviel coughed up blood, she was drained and losing blood quickly. _Why can't... why can't I have happiness..._ She lost her parents, she lost her innocence, and she lost Berserker... what's next? Is she gonna lose her life?

She slumped on the ground, now that she was far away from the battle, and tended to her wounds. She had lost a lot of blood, her chest was punctured, although missing her heart by more inches, and the wound went from her back to her front. Still, she could use some alchemy to keep herself in one piece.

A mere flicker was all he could conjure, something that has not happened since she started her magical "training."

Prana drain.

"W-Why can't I kill him?" Perhaps she was the villain in an anime? Then that made Shirou the hero.

A huge whirlwind originated from the temple or rather a former temple. Why did that golden-haired man have to ruin her moment of triumph?

The only reason she had survived this far was that Berserker had spread his cloak over her, giving her a degraded form of his healing. Yet, that was only about three seconds.

It sealed it but when she was tossed away via the wind, her wounds opened up again.

 _He was probably after the grail..._ A man with a power of a servant... He must've been from some previous war or maybe a very strong magi.

"Grrrgggkkk!" More blood came out, her wounds finally taking the last drops of her life. "Berserker..." She saw a bright light... Probably Akasha taking her in.

 _So this is what it feels like... Mama, papa._

* * *

Gilgamesh smirked, finally the beast was dead. Not even a beast that compared to a god could withstand Ea and a barrage from his treasury.

"A beast that is the origin of all divi-" _Boom._ Gilgamesh's eyes widened as a blur appeared on his left. "Wha-"

" **Grrr...** "

Gilgamesh's head was slashed off his body.

* * *

She could feel her mother's hand touching her face, it was warm. It felt like warm snow... The idea of warm snow gave her a sense of childish happiness. She gave a weak smile.

"Mama..."

Instead of her mother, it was a face that filled her with dread.

* * *

 **Chapter 5 End**

Next update… Is soon.

Edit: Sorry for tricking you guys, I took this chapter down for a rewrite.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Shirou took in the sight before him, the sight of the bleeding form of the little girl who caused him so much pain. He should end her right? Any ordinary person would've gone insane for vengeance and killed her.

He was no ordinary person, however, even amongst magi, he wasn't ordinary. His ideals of being a hero of justice.

Is it justice to condemn the little girl to die? Is it even right?

He was very conflicted, the clash between his ideals and his emotions clashed.

Kill her to save ten, or maybe a hundred. If he killed her now, she wouldn't be able to hurt him or anyone else again.

Yet, pity boiled upwards.

Sensing his inner conflict, Illyasviel's eyes darkened. "J-Just kill me now..." There was no point in living now, even if the redhaired boy was merciful, she would die and sacrificed to summon the grail.

Her life was forfeit the moment her grandfather prepared her for the war. Her vision thinned and narrowed due to blood loss. Tears rolled down her face and her mouth quivered. "The only person I have left i- Grrrgggkkk!" She spat out blood, interrupting her speech.

She probably only had a minute or so. She only survived till now because of the countless modifications and her pain tolerance. "Y-You stole Kiritsugu.. Thi-is damnable w-war claimed mother... I only live now because of the same war..." She turned her dying gaze to the redhaired bastard. "Kill me."

The redhaired magus stumbled backward in shock. The twin-tailed magus behind him didn't hesitate and set Saber down. "Very well..." she said blankly. She pointed her finger at the white-haired magus and mana gathered at her fingertip.

Illyasviel's command seal hand glowed eerily red.

Time seemed to slow down as a certain blue-haired servant suddenly appeared before them. A blonde man appearing on the opposite side of the clearing.

"Berserker..."

 _Boom._

Ten.

* * *

Illyasviel coughed as she felt her lungs being restored. The pain receded as her injuries healed. _What happened?_

"You know, you're a devilish girl," a solemn voice said from her right.

Slowly turning her head to her right, she took note of the feeling of cloth but it wasn't a pillow. She blushed when she noticed that the man who supposedly saved her was shirtless. "W-Who are you?!"

A foxy grin appeared on the whiskered man's face. "Naruto Uzumaki, Berserker-class servant." When he grinned, his whiskers seemed to broaden, giving him a fox-like look.

"B-Berserker...?" Illyavsiel breathed out in disbelief. _How did he g-_ "Oh." A quick look at her command seals confirmed her unwritten thoughts.

The smile on Berserker seemed to widen. "I've been waiting to talk to you in forever! We certainly have a lot of things to talk about in the next 6 minutes!"

"What about Shirou and..." Her mind blurred as she tried to remember the moment before she blacked out.

"Lancer? Well, I quickly subdued him and quickly left with you. You were dying after all. Couldn't really deliver a strong one, had to do a quick one. Though I'm sure I broke rib or two, so about all his ribs are broken?"

Five.

Illyavsiel nodded and turned to her servant. "I'm sorry... I nearly died and you would've lost your chance to win the grail," she sincerely apologized.

"Nah. It's fine, I should be the one to blame, I couldn't protect you even when I gained my sanity," he waved her off. "I'm sorry Illy... I couldn't protect you from the pain. I couldn't comfort you when you were depressed despite me being beside you."

 _Illy? No one has called me that... Only Illya or Illyasviel._ It warmed heart, her servant made a unique nickname for her. "What happened to the golden bastard? Ochie!"

Naruto sent a condescending stare at her. "Illy, no swearing."

"Yes... Big brother."

Four.

The blonde servant froze, his eyes widened and his heart raced. _She called me... Big brother..._

The only one to call him that was Konohamaru but while the Sarutobi usually said it in admiration, Illyasviel said it in a way that made his heartbreak.

Love.

Knowing his history, Illyavsiel's eyes softened. "You are by far my only big brother in the world." She could even call him her step-dad or something. "You, Sella, and Leysritt are the only ones I have... and I don't want to lose that. Even if they're plastic memories and even the only fun I had was when I play video games. I shall cherish the memories we had together..."

Three.

Laughter erupted from the servant. "Say Illy, you want to fly?" His form suddenly erupted in gold. "Every angel learns how to fly sometime," while he said this, he internally winced.

Illyasviel's eyes sparkled. "Yes!" The numb pain disappeared and in its place was pure joy.

Picking up his small white-haired master, Naruto steadied her. "Enjoy the short ride!"

 _Boom._

Illyasviel's eyes sparkled in delight as the wind rushed past her. Then she saw the city, well what's left of it anyways. A large portion of the city, mainly the outskirts, was wiped off the face of the Earth.

 _It must be the result of Ber- no, Naruto's and the blonde bastard's fight._ She felt a minor pain from her cheeks. "Owww! Wwwwhhhhheeee?!"

"I can read your thoughts, Illy."

Illyavsiel's cheeks turned rosy in embarrassment.

Two.

Turning her gaze back to the city, she ignored the missing portion and turned her eyes to the city. It was beautiful, the lights and tall buildings illuminated the city from her distance. "Like Heaven..."

Unbeknownst currently to Illyasviel, Naruto's mood darkened at the comparison. "Yeah, like Heaven..."

Illyasviel blinked before turning her eyes back to her servant. Her eyes widened in shock. "I-I'm sorry-!"

She was interrupted when Naruto jabbed his middle and index finger to her forehead. "Don't feel bad for a person who is out of time, you'll grow as old me."

Silence. "Y-You know that's i-impossible," Illyasviel said, her eyes downcast at that dark detail. "With me being the grail and all..."

They descended and landed on the solid ground.

"Hey, Illy."

"Yes...?"

One.

"I'm sorry."

Suddenly pain erupted from her left breast as her servant stuck his hand into her. "Wha-?" The world turned black.

* * *

Taking out the small crystal that was the catalyst of the grail, he quickly healed his master. Seeing her labored breaths, Naruto's heart ached. "I'm sorry, Illy..." he whispered as a golden glow surrounded her and the wound in her chest healing itself.

Taking a look at his master once more, he smiled before putting the catalyst of the grail in her hand. "Have a long life, snow angel."

Zero.

* * *

 **Chapter 6 End**

FILLLLLEEEEEERRRRRRR. Yet not filler.

That's pretty much how I'm only gonna use the sentient noble phantasm. Berserker Naruto is already as powerful as he is, I don't necessarily need a more overpowered character.

About 4 or 3 more chapters before I put a complete tag on this story.

P.S: This is a test story for me to try things out from battle scenes and tactics to short chapters and some drama.

 **Also, make more mad-berserker Naruto everyone! I beg of you guys!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Illyasviel groaned as she sat up, her head hurting as if she hit something extremely hard and dense.

Looking around, she saw Berserker clawing the ground, probably in boredom. His clawing produced a feel hole and she could spot a dozen of them. He stopped his movements and his eyes went to her.

 _Was it a dream?_ She looked at her command seals and found two of them gone.

She felt something in her other hand, it felt like crystals or one of those pinecones she used to collect when she played Kiritsugu. Her heart soured at the comparison.

The thing in her hand was disgusting, it didn't look like the crystal that she felt it is, she had to stop herself from gagging. This was... This was her heart.

She was not careless to drop it instantly, knowing what it was, instead, she used her other hand to feel her chest. There was no hole. She released a sigh of relief at that knowledge. She sent her eyes to her servant.

 _So it wasn't a dream..._ Her servant really removed the holy grail from her... He also regenerated it as well...

Seeing the beating heart, her eyes narrowed. "I will win this war... Berserker, mama..."

* * *

Illyasviel roamed the destroyed streets of Fyuki, she was slightly disturbed by the carnage. Her eyes went to a television screen in display at the electronic shop.

 _"-casualties number from 100 to 3,000... This is by far the most devastating catastrophe in Fyuki City's long history, even surpassing the great fire that happened 7 years ago..."_

She deflated at that, but she steeled herself, she will finish the war now, the current chaos would permit the loss of a household and it's inhabitants, right?

Then there was the matter about Lancer's and the golden-haired bastard's masters. Unless Lancer's master was the golden-haired man... But no modern magus or person in this day and age had that much power... She had seen what those weapons were... Noble Phantasms...

"Are you okay, little girl?" a voice asked to her right. It was a police officer and he obviously saw her pitiful state her clothing was in.

"I'm alright..."

The police officer talked into his communication device. "Do you know where your parents are?"

A devious plot formed in her mind. "Y-Yes, they're at home..."

* * *

 _"Reports are now coming in, there have been a confirmed 14 buildings that have collapsed, confirmed casualties are currently at 3,675 and rising..."_

Shirou Emiya winced and a downcast expression formed as he watched the result of Berserker's battle. His hand clenched to a fist in anger. _W-Why..._

"Shirou..." he heard Saber's voice call out.

Then there was the matter of _their_ casualties. Saber was grievously injured, only surviving from Rin's limited knowledge of medical magic. Rin was depleted of magical energy from having to power 2 of Archer's attacks.

He, himself, had a shrapnel embedded into his arm from when Berserker and Lancer briefly clashed before them... Rin was mysteriously without the shrapnel wounds.

"I'm sorry..." He could've...

"You couldn't have prevented it, Emiya..."

 _Ding-dong._

His eyes went to Rin, who shot up in urgency. "Hello? Anyone inside?" It was a voice of an older man.

As the one who was the least injured, Rin moved to the door and opened it. "Hello?" she asked.

"Rin!" Saber called out, but it was too late.

"Hello, this girl here says this is her residence and I'm here to drop her o- grrrkk!" Shirou could see that the man, a police officer, suddenly was lifted up and in his place was the mad servant.

"Shi-" Rin cursed as she started to run. "Out of the h-!"

 _Boom!_ The hallway Rin was in previously was destroyed as the mad servant rushed over and grabbed the twin-tailed magus by the hair.

"Let go of me!" she screamed in pain as she started to hit the servant in a vain attempt to get away.

Shirou's eyes widened and he tried to stagger to his feet but failed as he tried to grab Rin.

"At your current reserves, you won't be enough... Hm, maybe I should keep Saber alive, " Illyasviel said as she came from behind the door. "But Shirou could die~"

"Y-You bitch!" Rin screamed as she tried to escape from the grasp of the mad servant. "Shirou! Get your sorry ass and Saber out of here!"

Shirou's heart fell, there was possibly no way he could retrieve Rin or protect Saber. He had to try, however.

"Don't think it would be that easy~ Berserker, kill him~"

Shirou's life flashed before him, Kiritsugu, Taiga, Sakura, Issei, Rin, Saber... _I'm sorry._

 _Clang! Boom!_ "-Unknown to death, unknown to life," the words Archer said resonated throughout Shirou. "Run!"

Archer summoned another set of his signature blades. "Have withstood pain to create many weapons..." He struck in a downward slash only to be met with the strong cloak of Berserker.

Shirou took Saber and fireman carried the sword-wielding servant and rushed out.

"Gae Bolg!" Suddenly, the spear of the Hound of Ulster tore through the kitchen wall and pierced Berserker's chest. A completely healed lancer appeared.

Illyasviel's eyes narrowed as she jumped away, the unconscious Tohsoka in her arms. "Berserker! Destroy them!"

" **Roar!"** Berserker then gripped Lancer's spear, that was still embedded in his chest, and pulled it out. He then made use of his tails to block the strike from Archer on his right as he used his free tails to wrap around Lancer.

"Shit!"

"Yet, those hands will hold nothing..." Archer disengaged and summoned a crimson spear in his hand. "Gae Dearg!" He then plunged the spear into the tails.

To Illyasviel's shock, the Rose of Exorcism went through Berserker's tails like it was nothing and piercing the mad servant without any resistance. _Berserker!_

"As I pray, Unlimited Blade Works!"

* * *

Shirou ran with all his might out the residence he resided in for all of his remembered life, his heart welling up because of his uselessness. _I'm useless!_

Saber had reopened her wounds and was rapidly losing consciousness. "Shit!" he screamed, "I'm useless! I'm useless!"

He stopped as he saw the city, the part of the city that was destroyed at least. His heart clenched in anger if he had killed his... His sister... His eyes started to waver as he lost his strength and he collapsed. "I'm a damned coward..."

"Senpai...?"

(There are some things you can't translate to English without messing up the story)

Shirou looked up and saw Sakura, the underclassman who cares for him. Her purple hair and ribbon easily identifiable. "S-Sakura..."

* * *

 **Chapter 7 End**

 _"If you can only live by holding onto that ideal, drown in it."_ \- Archer


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Illyasviel was speechless at the world she was transported to. Swords, lances, maces, and shields. Weapons were all her eyes could see.

Looking up, she saw that the sky was brown with a bronze haze and fire specks dancing freely around. Floating clogs, that of a machine, lazily turned in the sky, partially covered by clouds.

She shifted uncomfortably and put down the rather unconscious heavy twin-tailed magus. Looking at a desolate hill, she saw Archer standing there like a hawk staring down his pray. Lancer was a little bit below but he walked to meet the red servant.

They made idle chit-chat, something she shouldn't allow but she supposed it was their last moments.

She turned her attention to her servant, who growled at the men, only held back by her mental command to halt. She took note of the gruesome wound Lancer had inflicted on him, which made a grand total of two wounds from the spear-wielding servant. It irked her to admit it, but the dog proved himself to be the most challenging opponent.

* * *

"So this is our last stand, Archer," Lancer remarked as he made his way to his former adversary of the war.

"I suppose so, dog," Archer responded with a coy smirk on his face.

Lancer sent him a glare. "Counter Guardian."

The smirk on Archer's face twitched. "I suppose it's obvious, huh?" he asked.

"Heh. Shall we fight for our lives now?" Lancer asked as he turned to the mad servant.

"Keep up."

"I should be the one telling you that."

Thousands upon thousands of swords, maces, spears, and knives gathered behind Archer. Lancer glanced at the wall of weapons with amusement and shock. "Tch. Try to keep up with my attacks, Lancer."

The wall of weapons started to swarm the six-tailed servant.

"Berserker, kill them!"

 _Brrrgg._ Berserker appeared before Illyasviel with a growl, his back faced her. " **Graaa!** " A tailed beast bomb quickly formed, it was visibly smaller than ones before.

The beam of energy disintegrated a large part of the swarm but the weapons quickly filled the spot and the incoming doom approached. Berserker went into a low growl.

The mad servant first hit a sword with his claw which knocked a spear that was aimed at his right. His nine tails started to swat the weapons away midair. His tails were noticeably longer and wider as he tried to swat as many as he can.

Lancer appeared at Berserker's blind spot with his Gae Bolg glowing crimson with energy. " **Gae Bolg!** "

Archer appeared behind Illyasviel albeit a hundred meters midair, bow nocked back with a rainbow spiral coming off his arrow. " **Caladbolg II!** "

Berserker, sensing both dangers, responded by extending two of his tails above his master whilst clawing away the Lancer's spear, redirecting the thrust to the ground. _Boom._

Archer cursed as their pincer attack failed and summoned Ig-Alima, albeit a dumbed down version. The giant sword split the sky in half as it descended on the duo.

Lancer was swatted away from harm but a large claw gash was inflicted by Berserker in turn.

The hail of weapons caused a massive explosion as they were left unattended by the mad servant. Archer frowned when the Explosion was blown away when a large beam of energy shot out and pierced Ig-Alima. The monstrously large sword cracked and then exploded in a huge spherical cloud.

"Tch!" Archer, who was now covered in soot, clicked his tongue in frustration as he landed beside Lancer, who was as well covered in soot. "This is by the most troubling opponent..."

Lancer scoffed. "Understatement. By the way, how do you have that giant ass sword?"

"There are perks in fighting the King of Heroes before."

Lancer raised an eyebrow, "When have you...?"

"After this, I'll tell you."

"I'll take you up on that."

" _If_ we even survive this." Archer suddenly collapsed on one knee, holding his head in pain. "Shit!"

"Not much time left, huh?" Lancer muttered, his eyes narrowing as the dust cleared to reveal a relatively unharmed Berserker. "Cancel it now."

Archer sighed and closed his eyes. "Before that, there is one thing I need to try." A sword suddenly flung itself into his outstretched hand.

"H-How in the world do you have that?" Lancer inquired, his eyes narrowing on the sword.

The sword that signified the concept of victory. The symbol of the King. The final phantasm.

The sword started to shine gold. "Ex-" Archer raised the sword and took a step forward. _Dispel._ "-calibur!"

* * *

Illyasviel was shocked stiff, she _knew_ she would survive but... _What is this?_ The white-haired man was not King Arthur for she was already Shirou's servant, he was not the King of Heroes, Gilgamesh, as he was said to be golden and so arrogant that it rivaled the height of a mountain. He wasn't anyone.

* * *

The world dissipated when the last phantasm destroyed Archer's world. He and Lancer instantly jumped away to the undamaged courtyard in preparation for their foe.

"I better get a hell of an explanation when I see you again," Lancer said in an amused tone.

"Tch, I'll rather not see that ugly face of yours ever again, dog," Archer retorted. _Good thing Rin survived that._

"What's with the insults, Iron Man?"

"Bad memories. Here it comes."

"Berserker! Destroy them!"

Lancer was the first one to engage as he counted Berserker's charge with his spear. "Hmph!"

Archer came up behind him and aimed a downward slash at the mad servant. Berserker blocked with his tails and pushed Lancer away.

Lancer took a step to the right before aiming a thrust at Berserker's outstretched arm. Archer flipped over Berserker and landed behind him.

Berserker evaded the stab, by planting his tails into the ground and pushed himself out harm's way. Archer chose that moment to go with a double side slice but he only managed to pierce a small bit of the cloak before he had to retreat when Berserker clawed at him.

Berserker skid to a halt and crouched low before shooting at Archer, who only just regained his bearings. "Tch!" the bow servant clicked his tongue in frustration as he redirected the energy.

 _Boom._ A large crater formed to Archer's right, causing him to lose his footing. Lancer went for a stab and successfully got the mad servant off his temporary ally. "Watch your step, riding hood!" Lancer teased Archer as he jumped back a bit to evade a strike from Berserker.

"Shut your mouth, dog," Archer retorted as he passed Lancer and did a side strike at Berserker's chest. The married swords pierced Berserker's hide before being quickly eroded and destroyed.

Archer did not hesitate to duck low and resummon his swords as Lancer jumped over him and aimed a downwards strike with the blunt part of his spear.

Archer, with his swords, resummoned, quickly did a follow-up and did an upwards strike at Berserker's exposed part.

Berserker himself caught the spear but was totally unprepared for the upward strike from Archer. He quickly flung the blue servant away and jumped back. " **Rooooaaarrrr!** " he roared in frustration.

Archer wasted no time to get in close and doing a scissor attack. As he cut the mad servant, Lancer jumped over him and aimed a piercing strike. Only to receive a claw wound to the chest.

Archer took the opening provided by Lancer and did a side strike at Berserker's chest. He then quickly fell back with Lancer.

"Here," Archer said as he materialized a mystical code with a healing property. "It should fully seal your wound in a few minutes."

"Gee, thanks for the early birthday present, " said Lancer. "Shall we continue?"

" **Grrrr...** " A rather large-tailed beast bomb started to form at his maw only for Lancer and Archer doing a pincer attack at his head, disorienting him and canceling the noble phantasm. Lancer then proceeded to aim Gae Bolg at Berserker's head while Archer spun around and aimed a double slash.

Their follow-up was interrupted when four of Berserker's tails suddenly pierced Lancer in the abdomen and the other two forming a shield to defend from Archer's attack. "Shit!" Archer cursed.

Lancer was lifted off the ground while blood oozed from his wound and his mouth. Archer, on the other hand, immediately retreated and summoned a wave of normal weapons to stall the mad servant. Only for birds made out of alchemy to bind him.

Archer's eyes widened as he was brought to the ground heavily, a loud cough escaped out of his lips. "Fuck."

"I know who are you now, Archer..." the voice of a child said from above him. Her snow hair and red crimson eyes pierced his soul and his heart wrenched. "You're Shirou..." The murderous glare that descended on him only made Archer cringe.

"Tch. What gave it away?" Archer inquired as he looked for an escape. He saw Berserker slowly coming towards him, he also felt Illyasviel summon a bounded field around the manor.

"Your magecraft and your looks," Illyasviel shrugged, "as well as your controlled animosity against Lancer."

Archer sighed and looked away from Illyasviel, looking directly at Berserker. "You know, in my timeline, you were akin to a little sister or a big sister to me," he laughed mirthlessly.

Illyasviel pursed her lips.

"That's why it is hard for me to do this to you..." Archer frowned before he suddenly appeared before Illyasviel, chains broken and with his iconic swords raised.

 _Shrrk._

* * *

 **Chapter 8 End**

* * *

I have a massive headache from school... I have to fucking think of scholarships when I JUST entered my freshmen year! Chinese virtual school is driving me insane! Anyways, I'm extremely disappointed of the fight in the Unlimited Blade Works, like I despise it. It was way to short and it was so brief that I would go and say it IS the worst fight scene I've ever made EVER. Also my test on a dramatic cliffhanger lol.

But besides that... I'm happy because most of the mangas I read and like are actually getting an anime adaptations. (I.e Goblin Slayer, How to Not Summon A Demon Slayer, That Time I Got Summoned As A Slime...) What's next? Koushaku No Reijou No Tashina or Dungeon Seeker?


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

Silence. Silence filled the air as Shirou and Sakura sat awkwardly with Saber's head on the latter's lap. An eerie golden glow mended Saber's wounds, much to the surprise of Shirou and Sakura.

"So... You're a mage, Sakura?" Shirou asked his wounds slowly healing thanks to Sakura's magecraft.

"Y-Yes..." Sakura stammered.

Shirou sighed before looking over at the direction of his house, smoke rose up and the sound of sirens barely reached his ears. They were sitting on a bench in front of an electronic shop.

"This is National Japanese News, the disaster of Fyuki City has been confirmed to have destroyed half of the western district. An estimated 2,000 casualties are to be estimated, making this the biggest disaster in Fyuki City's long history, surpassing the Great Fyuki Fire. The national diet is planning to make an announcement tomorrow. Many describe this as an "attack against Japan" and many blame North Korea, Russia, China, and even the United States on this catastrophe."

Shirou put his forehead on his hand as anger welled up. Sakura, seeing that she finished healing his minor injuries, stopped and looked at her fumbling hands.

"Hey! Someone get an ambulance!" a bystander shouted as they ran up to the trio. "Oh my God! Are you okay!"

Sakura had luckily covered Saber with her jacket, hiding the glowing light from view. Shirou looked up to see one of his classmates.

"Shirou?"

"Hey, Ayako. Feeling better?" Shirou asked weakly, his mouth dry and his eyes tired.

"Yes..." She turned her gaze to Sakura, who was staring at her with her blank gaze, and Saber, who was sleeping soundly. "Hey, Sakura is she okay?"

Sakura mutely nodded. "We should go, Senpai..."

Shirou watched as the smoke from his house. "Yes, we should get going, goodbye Ayako." He stood up.

"You're not going anywhere until we make sure she's okay," Ayako growled. People, civil workers, arrived and immediately made their way to them.

Shirou looked up to see the sun rising, his fist clenched. "Okay..."

* * *

Archer bit back a scream as his appendages were pierced by Berserker's tails.

"So I was your sibling in your life, huh? Was my servant Hercules?" said Illyasviel, the homunculi that he treasured as a sister. It honestly pained his heart seeing the homunculus with that empty gaze of hers.

The look of betrayal.

"I was stupid, wasn't I? Teaming up with my prey? Treating the person who stole my only family left from me?! That's stupid! Berserker, let him go!"

This time Archer screamed in pain as the crimson appendages were ripped out of him. He heard the furious stomps approaching him, he was in too much pain and fatigue to even look up. He felt a soft foot kick him in the side. He felt wetness on his neck.

Illyasviel was crying as she repeatedly stomped and kicked Archer.

"You're so dumb! I hate you! Liar!" she screamed on the top of her lungs. "You're the reason why Kiritsugu never came back for me! Why he abandoned me!"

"Illya..."

"Don't "Illya" me! Only my family has the right to say that!" This time she reinforced her leg and kicked Archer away. "Y-You... You're a complete stranger!"

Archer saw a flash of memories about Illyasviel go through his mind.

 _"I'm sorry, little brother."_

"You're, " he took a deep breath of air, "right, I took your father away, but regardless..." He finally regained the strength to look up. "You're my sister."

Illyasviel collapsed on her knees, her composure completely degrading. Her hands covered her tears from the world.

 _"I won't let anyone marry you until I deem them okay!"_

Archer buried his face into the ground. "I'm sorry, Illya..."

 _"Heh, are you gonna be single forever? Does that mean that I won't be an auntie?"_

 _"I love you, Shirou! Forever and ever!"_

"Yeah, " he muttered his response to every single question she asked. He heard the soft growls and the loud steps of Berserker as it slowly approached him.

"How was I like?" Illyasviel asked quietly, slightly hiccuping.

Archer remained silent for a moment before looking at Berserker, who had gas steaming off of him as he healed the wounds Lancer inflicted on him a while ago. "Happy, " he said softly.

Illyasviel has tears streaming out of her eyes but unlike last time, had a shocked look on her face. "B-Berserker, let's go..."

The crimson-cloaked servant wasted no time in picking up his master and leaving.

Once they were gone, Archer summoned a healing noble phantasm and sat himself up. He watched as Lancer's body started to disappear in motes of light and mana. He sighed looking at the night sky.

"I should've never existed."

* * *

Shirou stood numbly as Saber was wheeled away to get checked upon. To his surprise, her wounds opened up again, something breaking the connection between her and whatever healed her.

Sakura looked at Shirou, her eyes going back and forth between the disappearing form of Saber and Shirou. "S-Senpai... W-What's yo-our con-connection to Saber?"

Shirou looked at his underclassman with a tired gaze. "She's... She's an old family friend of Kiritsugu..."

Sakura sighed and looked around, making sure they were alone. "She's your servant, isn't she?"

The red-head looked away. "Yes..." _Of course, she knows of the Holy Grail War, she's a magus after all... A member of a founding family no less..._

"What happened, senpai?" Sakura asked quietly.

Shirou sighed before looking for any unoccupied seats. _That's what I would like to know..._

* * *

 **Chapter 9 End**

Totally not worth the wait, right?

Anyways the shortest and the crappiest chapter of this story. It's fucking filler.

Anyways, I've been busy moving from England to Florida and I just recently got a house. Since I got a house again, I'll try to post every two days.

Oh, watch the new SAO season, it has matured from the previous seasons, watch Goblin Slayer as well.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"As of 4:57 A.M, an explosion comparable to a mini nuclear blast has been confirmed to be detonated on national soil on the edge of Fyuki City. Casualties range from 1,000 to 5,000. Prime Minister Shinzo Abe has declared this as a declaration of war and is using this to further rearm the military.

"President Donald Trump has reportedly given his full support on Prime Minister Shinzo Abe's decision, a speech will be held at 8:00 A.M, an hour from now. President Xi Jinping and President Vladimir Putin have denied any involvement in the attack and separate speeches will be held at different times. North Korean leader Kim Jung Un has also denied the attack, stating, "it would've been bigger." All residence is to prepare for a nuclear attack in the near future.

"On a related note, a house has seemingly collapsed a mile away from the South of Fyuki where the blast had detonated from. Therefore it is advised that people evacuate their homes in a 3-mile radius of the blast zone and to make their way to secured facilities."

* * *

Shirou's hands started to shake. He couldn't protect _anyone,_ not a single soul. "I couldn't protect anyone..." he said quietly.

"That's not true, senpai. You saved Saber," comforted Sakura.

Shirou looked at his underclassman with a soft look. "I guess..."

"What's with that sorry face, brat?" A familiar toned voice asked, making Shirou look up to find Archer standing there in a long black trenchcoat and a black tuxedo underneath.

Shirou was pleasantly stupified at the appearance of his friend's servant. "Archer? Where did you get those clothes?" he asked with a slightly suspicious tone, too tired to put any more.

"I found it in a rather sturdy luggage before I left," he said as he rolled his shoulder only to wince in pain. "I assume it's your old man's."

"Kiritsugu?"

"Yeah."

Shirou shook his head to clear his mind before looking back at Archer again dead in the eye. "Where's Rin?"

"Gone with Illyasviel."

Shirou grimaced at the news. _There go the brains of the team..._ He thought sarcastically.

"Archer," a regal voice curtly said from Shirou's right. There stood the ever gallant Saber in a hospital gown, a nurse trying to catch up to her.

"Please come back! We need to run tests to make sure you're fine!" the nurse yelled as she stopped and keeled over in exhaustion.

Saber stood unfazed by the commotion she was causing and continued to glare at Archer. "Why are you here, Archer?"

Archer's face didn't take a coy grin as Shirou and Saber expected it to, rather his face hardened yet his eyes softened. "Can I not see to my charge's safety, Artoria?"

Shirou, Sakura, and Saber blinked at the response.

A coy grin suddenly replaced his previously hardened look. "I love you, Saber."

"..."

"..."

Even the nurse looked so dumbfounded and lost that she ceased her panting. The surrounding people ceased their activities, well those who weren't so busy, and watched with interest.

Saber felt the heat rise up to her cheeks as her bangs fell over her face. Archer, being the kind gentlemen he was, brushed away the locks. "Y-You..." Saber grabbed Archer's arm and used her B-rank strength to crush his arm.

Archer winced in pain and coy smirk turned sheepish and nervous. "You bastard!" she roared. Archer quickly removed his arm at the sacrifice of his overcoat and started to run.

"Uh... Mrs. Saber!"

* * *

Walking in the disaster area was something that Illyasviel had found herself doing as she watched as people tried to help others. Her heart wrenched at the sight.

"Mommy! Daddy!"

Illyasviel's eyes went to the little girl who was crying in broad daylight. The girl was marred with dust and scratches. Illyasviel looked around to see if anyone was nearby to care for the child only to grimace at the lack of people.

"Hero of justice..." she mumbled as she slowly made her way to the little girl who looked to be only 10. _I'm no hero..._

The girl took notice of her approach and her face became relief at seeing another person. "W-Who a-are you?"

Illyasviel smiled softly. "I'm Illyasviel, what's your name?"

"I'm Emma..." she said with a slight whimper.

"Come, let's go search for your parents. You can call me big sister if you want."

* * *

Having been discharged, Saber, Archer, Shirou, and Sakura made their way towards the aftermath of Berserker's battle with, what Archer described as, "golden-haired bastard." They traveled in absolute silence, opting to walk instead of running. The sirens and the yelling were the only things they heard.

"Shirou, we should plan for our next confrontation with Berserker..." Saber stated quietly, breaking the silence between them.

Shirou clenched his fist. "We should help save as much pe-"

Archer clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Thinking objectively, if we kill Berserker and obtain the Holy Grail, we could wish for this catastrophe to never happen."

"Do you think we could defeat it?" Shirou inquired silently, shutting up any other retort from the servant duo. "Who knows, maybe Illya would ask for the same thing..."

"Mommy! Daddy!"

"Emma!"

"Emma!"

Their focus went to the reunion of a family. Shirou's fist unclenched before clenching even harder. "We _will_ save people."

"Senpai..." Sakura muttered in disbelief as she watched her kind upperclassman and crush become hardened, forceful even. That disbelief turned into resolve, "Yes."

"Alright, Saber g-" Shirou stopped himself as he spotted a certain white-haired child coming up to the family with a smile. His muscles tensed in apprehension, only to relax when the family hugged the girl with tears streaming down their face.

Then, the snow-haired master's ruby eyes met his gaze. Tears streamed down her face but an obvious look of shock was on her face. The shock turned to pain as she refused to meet his gaze no longer.

Shirou heard the unsheathing of blades and felt the gale of the invisible sword beside him.

"-this might as well be the prelude of another world war and if another attack like this were to occur... Then may the gods help us..."

Shirou's and Sakura's gaze went to a television screen that was damaged but told the news relatively fine. "Saber and Archer, don't," he commanded. "Let's just help with search and rescue..."

Both servants hesitated and wavered but ultimately decided now wasn't the best time to finish the war.

* * *

Kirei Kotomine stood before the cross, his back facing the doors of his church. The said doors creaked open and a dozen or so people dressed in black tuxedos filled inside. "Kirei Kotomine, you _will_ fill us in."

"I assume _he_ is here as well?" Kirei asked solemnly. "Because as it stands he is the only one who could safely dismantle the system." His eyes trailed over the people, counting 14 people in all. His bounded field also detected 86 people roaming his church.

The spokesperson frowned. "I'm not in liberty to say. We are here to clean this mess up before the world burns in flames."

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

This story has obviously surpassed the 500 follows and it's original 10 chapter plan, something I wasn't expecting. Honestly, I think doing short chapters is doing me good than doing 5k chapters... Expect another update tomorrow before 10 PM US East Coast time.

Also, I made a mistake calling the previous chapter a "filler" I was so tired and done that I forgot to correct myself.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

Illyasviel roamed the blast zone, her eyes scanning for more survivors. _This is all my fault. This is all my fault._ She repeated in her head.

It was already dark, the sun had settled yet people, good people unlike her, roamed around in search of others to save. "Hey, little girl, you shouldn't be out at this time," a voice said behind her.

Illyasviel's senses perked up, the person behind her had killer intent. "I'm here to search for my mama and daddy," Illyasviel lied. She turned around to face the magus and to her shock, there stood an executor, a church "dog."

"You shall die here, master of Berserker." The executor, a male dressed in a black tuxedo, raised his sword in his hand and brought it down. Only to jump away, only receiving a gash wound.

Illyasviel slightly chuckled, playing her role as a villain. "Ho ho ho! You do indeed have good reflexes," she said, her eyes filled with slight amusement. _I truly don't want any more carnage..._

"Begin stage 1!" the man yelled.

Suddenly, dozens of people appeared around them, magical crests, mystical codes, and spells aimed directly at Illyasviel. "Berserker, kill them~"

Berserker, quite literally, blurred into motion, appearing before the man with his arms raised and clutched together. He brought them upon the man, the only resistance he met was a couple of defensive magecraft that broke like a hot knife through butter. The man was just a little bit more than a red smudge on the ground.

The rest of the enforcers fired their spells, while some close-combat orientated ones moved in with their fists, swords, and black keys.

Illyasviel smirked.

The resulting explosion could've been seen for miles if it weren't for the fact that they were in a very strong bounded field that separated them from reality. The close combat enforcers took the resulting smoke screen to quickly move in on the white-haired magus using their various sense magecrafts.

Only to have their heads ripped off once they were completely engulfed in the smoke. Illyasviel slightly cringed at the sound of heads separating from bodies but maintained her confident demeanor well enough.

 _This is where the villain laughs maniacally, right?_ "Mwuhahaha! You are no match for Berserker~!" Once the smoke cleared, to her dismay, the ranged enforcers remained steadfast and didn't falter. _It's as if they resigned to their fate..._

The rest of the enforcers got out black keys and threw them at Illyasviel only to have them to cut in ribbons midair.

"Stage 2! Commence!" an executor, who Illyasviel believed to be a leader of sorts. The leader, a woman, took out an item and lifted it upwards which quickly shot above Illyasviel only about a hundred meters or so from her head.

Illyasviel raised an eyebrow when the executors raised their left hand to the item as if they were asking for God's blessing.

"In the beginning, God created the heavens and the earth, " they chanted a sphere of energy manifested itself over Illyasviel's position, making her smirk.

"Hath the earth was formless and empty, darkness was over the surface of the deep, and the Spirit of God was hovering over the waters. And God said, "Let there be light," and there was light." The sky darkened yet the sphere of energy started to grow immensely.

"God saw that the light was good, and he separated the light from the darkness. God called the light "day," and the darkness he called "night." And there was evening, and there was morning—the first day!" The massive sphere of energy started to condense and many executors at that point either fainted or died from prana exhaustion.

"Book of Genesis, the end of the old world and the birth of anew!" The remaining executors roared as the brought their arms down, at that point no executor stood. The condensed sphere of energy descended upon Illyasviel with power that surprised even her.

Yet.

"Berserker, destroy it."

" **Graaa!** " A massive tailed beast bomb quickly formed and condensed before expanding quickly and firing upwards to meet the executor's final attack.

The massive pitch black sphere quickly consumed the brilliantly bright sphere and a large blast that dwarfed the largest man-made bomb ever created, the Tsar Bomba. It literally broke reality, the bounded field, and made a hole in the atmosphere.

* * *

"The fixed date of the emergency UN council meeting is tom- Wait hold on! We got news from Fyuki! Breaking news... Oh my God... A-A nuclear bomb ha-as been dropped on the city... Oh my, Go-"

* * *

"The is CNN breaking news: an atomic bomb has been dropped on Fyuki City, Japan-"

* * *

Illyasviel stood stock still as the explosion subsided, revealing a more destroyed area. _It's hard to breathe._ She numbly thought as she watched as Berserker stood before her, his "eyes" looking into her hers. "Astralize, Berserker... We need to finish the ritual... Her climax should be soon..."

* * *

Kirei Kotomine smirked silently as he slammed his copy of the Bible shut. "It's a shame that you aren't here to see our dream bear fruit, Gilgamesh... But now that the final obstacle is upon her... Maybe I could bask in the joy you said it would bring.

"May the world burn in fire."

* * *

 **Chapter 11 End**

Short chapter, I know, but now all the pieces are in motion for the apocalyptic ending. Also, I'm not proud of the short fight scene so throw all the criticism at me!


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

* * *

Illyasviel took note that the whole of Fyuki and about 10 miles around it was flattened and charred. The huge charred clearing, that luckily didn't get too close towards her home, had ended innumberable lives. She, of course, shivered at the revelation and looked at the television in her room.

"-tries are pointing fingers at each other but many have recognized it as a terrorist attack but with the detonation of a "nuclear" bomb, many countries have accused each other of this attack. The UN emergency meeting has reportedly ended with hot tempers and many angry representatives. A brief hole in the atmosphere has changed the climate of Japan, expect floods, tornados, hurricane, earthquakes, and hard winds. Back to Fyuki... The whole city has been wiped off the map, only certain places like fallout shelters have been spared but casualties range in the hundred thousand..."

Illyasviel stood up and turned off the television. "Berserker, let's go." It was midnight, the supposed "climax" of her new battery's prana pools. "Leysritt, Stella, let's go."

"Right."

Shirou was shocked, no angry at the carnage Berserker caused. He was so angry that he even accepted an alliance with the suspicious "mediator" of the war. Not even Saber or Archer refuted the alliance, much to his surprise.

"Hm... I wonder what Gilgamesh would do if he was among us. Drinking? Playing with you, Saber? He would greatly help us greatly defeat Berserker if you hadn't destroyed the previous grail," Kirei stated as he walked over a charred corpse of a deer.

"Kirei, shut up," Saber said vehemently.

Archer slightly had a coy smirk. "How unladylike."

Shirou had to admit, teaming up with these two bastards? Surely this was the result of his terrible luck. "We shall go as planned, right?"

"Hm... Here, catch," Archer said as he tossed a pair of his signature swords at Shirou. "Knowing you, your style would fit well with these. Also, here Saber." He tossed a necklace at Saber. "It's a noble phantasm to protect from minor injuries, still dodge a lot though."

Kirei seemed amused at the handling of weapons by Archer. "Hm... Shall I receive one as well?"

Archer slightly clicked his tongue in annoyance before summoning a mystical code. "Here, a code for storage."

Kirei inspected it before nodding slightly. "May God protect us."

Archer slightly laughed. "You don't mean that, do you."

Kirei remained smirked.

* * *

"Where am I?" Rin muttered in confusion as she awoke. She tried to move her hands but found them bound to each of her sides. Her feet were chained together. Overall, it would seem she was crucified.

A rather villainess, yet childish voice answered her. "You're in my basement," Illyasviel stated with a grin. "You're gonna serve as the princess in distress and as the prana battery for the grail."

"What?! What do you mean prana battery for the grail, bitch?!"

Illyasviel's childish face curled into a fake pained look. "Y-You call-led m-me..."

"Bitch."

"Hey! Shouldn't your last words be like, "Oh my red-haired prince, please save me!" or something?" Illyasviel asked with a quirked grin.

Rin turned red from embarrassment. "I-I wouldn't d-do that..."

"Well, you should start screaming it now. Sella, give me the knife." Rin's eyes widened at the revelation. "Hm... I will make it painless as I can..." _Please don't scream too loudly... I can't bear it anymore..._

"Laaa..."

"Leysritt!"

* * *

Archer cringed as Rin started to curse through their telepathic connection to each other.

"Are you alright?" Sakura asked him in worry.

"Rin... She's in pain..."

 _"Archer! Help! Ahhhh! Fuckkkk!"_

 _"Keep it down, masochist."_

 _"Fuck you! Ahhh!"_

* * *

As expected, blood splattered all over Illyasviel as she opened a way to Rin's heart via magical and non-magical means. "Keep her stable," she commanded her familiar she made just for this. "Almost there..."

"Fuckk!"

Illyasviel almost winced at the scream but she seemed herself and continued to dissect Rin. "There! Quick, give me the grail!"

Leysritt silently handed over the catalyst for the grail.

"Ahhh! Shirou!"

Illyasviel expected many things to happen, a bright flash of light, a huge column of light that pierced the sky, a black hole maybe, but something that suddenly bubbled up and expanded was not one of them.

"Berserker!" she yelled as she jumped back from the abomination that was the holy grail.

Said servant instantly grabbed Illyasviel and the two maids and exited the room. "What the hell was that!" Illyasviel screamed. The door burst open and the goo burst towards them at surprising speeds. "Berserker!"

Knowing what to do, the mad servant charged a significantly reduced tailed beast bomb and fired at the goo which pierced it. Their rather insignificant victory was short-lived, however, as suddenly tendrils burst out all around them.

Illyasviel's eyes widened, time seemingly slowing down just for torment sake. A tendril pierced the person she could say was the closest thing to a mother she had in place. Sella.

A tendril burst out and pierced her chest, her eyes wide with shock. Berserker only noticed it a millisecond after, one of his tails trying to grasp the tendril to subdue it.

"Sella!"

* * *

"This is BBC news, the supposed "nuclear" bomb that was detonated in Fyuki City, Japan has been confirmed to have wiped out the whole city. No casualties have been fixed... But estimations say only 99% of the population has survived at best..."

* * *

"This is Japan News... Recent tests have confirmed the absence of radiation in the aftermath of the "nuclear" detonation, which was bigger than anything the world has ever seen... Analysts say that no-one could've survived. The detonation was too sudden for anyone to evacuate to shelters..."

* * *

"Why does Japan always finds itself caught in nuclear bombs! My grandfather suffered from those bombs! Now my family... O-Oh my sweet darling..."

* * *

 **Chapter 12 End**

"We are ordinary humans driven by vengeance in the name of justice. What is justice?" - Pain.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

* * *

Anger, happiness, and sadness. These are words that could define his life. He imagined a large family and as an Uzumaki, he would be able to see his children, grandchildren, great-grandchildren, great-great-grandchildren, and possibly more if he pushed his luck. That notion and dream of a large family came crashing down when the so-called "gods" arrived.

People who he considered family all but in blood. His wife, friends, mentors, all dead at the hands of the invaders. Then he had received a miracle, the ability to possibly save his world at the cost of his sanity.

It was well worth it.

However his wish changed, once he saw the amount of history, culture, and independence the humans had accomplished. They became independent of the so-called "gods," well mostly, and advanced way beyond the technology he had in his world ever.

Then there was his master. His snowflake. His daughter...

If he truly asked for the salvation of his world, then the world he was fighting it wouldn't exist, she wouldn't exist. It was truly selfish, the abandoning if thousands of lives for the sake of one. He even destroyed a city, a city full of tens of thousands, in order to protect his master.

Not even the pure lands would accept him back at this point for what he had done.

Even though he committed all these atrocities, even though his master might be a bit mentally challenged, he would protect her. He swore on his undying ninja code. He would protect her even after the war.

His wish. His wish was that Illyasviel would live the happiest life. A life that was taken by her burning childish desire of vengeance. Yet, he might not be able to wish even for that.

For he might destroy the grail in order to protect Illyasviel.

* * *

"Berserker! Destroy it!"

Berserker hesitated, for that was the grail, no matter how twisted it was. The ultimate wish-granting device that could possibly rewrite history. That hesitation resulted in his wish being lost.

"Berserker!" Illyasviel screamed as she was swallowed by the goo.

" **Graaa!** " he roared as a tailed-beast bomb formed and fired, quickly severing the goo. He quickly grabbed Illyasviel and ran, leaving Leysritt and Sella to fend for themselves.

"Sella," Leysritt said in emotionless agony. She quickly made to her sister who passed out from exhaustion. She embraced her sister tightly.

The goo quickly consumed them.

"Sella! Leysritt!" Illyasviel screamed. Berserker quickly pivoted and fired a weak tailed beast bomb. "Berserker destroy that!"

Berserker quickly turned heel and continued to run before stopping and turning to the quick-moving goo. " **Graa!** "

This time a full tailed-beast bomb formed and fired. It delayed it but suddenly tendrils burst out from the ground and bounded Berserker but broke down when it made contact with the cloak.

It only delays Berserker for a second, a second that was so precious. Tendrils suddenly grabbed onto Illyasviel and pierced her. _"Gae Bolg!"_

The tendril lit up with energy and started to repeatedly stab her. Berserker quickly swatted it away and growled. He quickly picked up Illyasviel and broke through the ceiling.

He quickly broke through the wall to escape the castle. That would probably soon be seen by the Japanese authorities, exposing magic throughout the world.

 _Boom!_

* * *

 _Boom!_

Everyone was startled as the massive shockwave threw them back a few feet. Archer clicked his tongue, "So it has begun..." He vividly saw Berserker running out of the castle, Illyasviel tightly in his arms.

Kotomine, being the closest to Archer, heard the silent murmur and smirked.

* * *

Illyasviel screamed in pain as she felt her life slowly bleeding out. She clutched tightly to Berserker, which slightly stung considering his cloak, and tears streamed down her face as pain coursed throughout her body.

 _If only..._ "Berserker!" she spat out blood, "I-I command you to reg- blrghh! Regain your sanity!"

A bright glow consumed her vision and the dill stinging from Berserker's cloak receded. In Berserker's place, a warm body hugged her.

She felt the pain from her injuries slowly healing as a faint golden glow came from Naruto's hands. "Illyasviel..."

That was her 3 command seals... Her original command seals at least. "You know I have 4 seals left right? That's why my lifespan was cut in half..."

A mirthless laugh erupted from Naruto's mouth. "Indeed, though I healed that aspect using my power of Creation of All Things." He put down the snow-haired magus and smiled.

Illyasviel bit her lip at the reminder. "I don't want you to go... I don't want to be alone anymore..."

Naruto's smile waned before he directed his attention to the castle. "Very well." He cleared his throat before looking Illyasviel dead in the eye. "I, Naruto Uzumaki, hereby swear on my ninja code that I will be by your side forever and ever. I do hope this will substitute for me. Shadow Clone Technique." A smoke popped up beside him. "Watch her."

"Yes, boss!"

* * *

Naruto had only walked in front of the door when the last opposing servants shot out and immediately engaged him. Of course, already sensing their presence via his honed ninja senses, he was prepared.

"So you're the sane version Berserker?" Saber asked as she tried to press her attack.

"Can't we continue this after I destroy that abomination? A truce maybe?" Naruto immediately disengaged and jumped backward. "In this state, my stats naturally weaker than my insane counterpart. So it won't be a quick victory for either of us. Delaying the possible country destroying thing."

Saber's eyes narrowed. "I do not know what you mean by "thing, " Berserker. You are just delaying your inevitable demise."

"True as I have to stay in this sane yet weaker form. But don't you think I'm more powerful as I am now?" Suddenly his form was engulfed in gold.

Tendrils suddenly burst from the ground and tried to wrap the servants, which they swiftly dodged.

"Go, Saber and destroy that thing, its source is probably in the basement, I'm sure you know where that is," Archer said. Saber tried to protest but stopped when Archer flashed her a kind smile. "Do it for me okay, Saber?"

"Shirou... Very well," Saber then turned heel and quickly headed off to the basement of the Einzbern mansion.

"Luckily, Sakura made a pact with me so I could let loose. **I am the bone of my sword.** "

* * *

 **Chapter 13 End**

"The greatest superpower is luck." - Stan Lee.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

* * *

 _Bang!_ Naruto blocked both strikes from Archer with his arms, creating a shockwave. They struggled for dominance as Archer continued to press his leverage while Naruto tried to keep him away. "So this is why you're weaker. You don't have the advantage of higher stats and extra appendages," Archer mused as he continued to push.

"Though arguably I'm stronger since I can do this!" Suddenly Naruto brought his knee up for a knee strike.

Archer smirked before dissipating his twin swords and hitting a muscle underneath Naruto's kneecap with his elbow, disabling it. He then kicked the sane Berserker away with a roundhouse.

Naruto grounded his teeth as he felt the numbness from the elbow strike to his kneecap.

"You can feel pain," Archer added as he summoned his married swords.

Naruto growled in annoyance before falling into a frog stance. "Well, I hope your friend could destroy that thing," he said as he jumped back to dodge a wild tendril.

"Trust me when I say I have absolute trust she can," Archer replied as he swatted a tendril from touching him using his swords. "Just give her a minute... **Steel is my body, fire is in my blood**."

"I shall put my trust in her as well. Now, let me see that reality marble one last time!" Naruto yelled as he rushed forward towards Archer, dodging the tendrils on his way. Archer stood his ground as he greeted the attack with a side stroke, narrowly dodging the punch.

He was thrown back by force.

 _What?_ Was all Archer could think as he skidded to a halt. He sidestepped an attack from a tendril before looking Naruto dead in the eye. _I'm sure I dodged his punch, an illusion?! But I didn't see any hand sighs..._ "Nice trick," he said simply.

"Pretty coming from you, faker," Naruto scoffed as he slapped goo from falling onto him. He then rushed towards Archer with a roundhouse kick.

Archer dodged by bending forward and coming with a left double swipe at Naruto's right. "Trace overedge!" Suddenly the two small swords extended to the size of greatswords.

Naruto's eyes widened as quickly jumped upwards with his other foot and spun himself over the slice. He then planted his foot into the swords and launched himself off of it.

Archer, seeing that he missed, jumped backward and slapped a tendril away. The swords shortened and returned to normal length. He then threw them at the airborne servant, who smashed them into bits before coming down with an ax kick.

"Spirit and technique, flawless and firm."

Archer summoned his swords once more and threw them at the descending ninja. This time the swords flew past him and the ax kick connected to the ground where the servant of the bow was once was.

Naruto quickly stood up and dodged a strike from a tendril.

" **Unknown to death, nor known to life.** "

Archer summoned another pair of the married swords and threw them at a recovering Naruto, who dodged them.

"Our strength rips through the mountains."

He summoned his bow and a red arrow. He nocked the arrow back before releasing it. " **Gae Bolg II**!"

Naruto's eyes widened as the red streak of death zoomed towards him. In a feat of flexibility, he bent backward and the arrow passed overhead, a few meters from his nose. He felt his ninja senses tingle and he did a backflip to dodge the married swords.

A tailed-beast resengan quickly formed as he skidded to a halt. He then rushed at Archer who summoned another set of his favored swords and rushed at Naruto as well.

"Our swords split water."

Archer quickly made work of a tendril that got into his way and skidded to a halt and bent forward, letting Naruto rush over him. Archer then spun around and struck Naruto in the back.

"Our names reach the imperial villa."

He then jumped back and threw the swords at Naruto. "The two of us can't hold the heavens together." Suddenly Naruto was impaled by multiple swords in the thighs, shoulders, and arms.

"Fuck!" Naruto screamed in pain as he stood himself up with sheer willpower. "That fucking hurt!"

" **I've created over a thousand blades, yet these hands hold nothing.** " Suddenly hundreds of weapons appeared in the sky. "Trace loaded. Fire!" In waves, the swords quickly shot towards the sane berserker.

The blades embedded themselves in the ground as Naruto went backward and summoned a tailed-beast rasenshuriken. "Take this! Tailed-beast rasenshuriken!" The technique shredded swaths of weapons with no signs of stopping.

Archer's eyes narrowed as he summoned his ultimate defense. "Rho Aias!" Despite his summoning of the shield, his swords continued to fruitlessly counter the massive "noble phantasm."

Naruto frowned before sighing. "I only have 3 minutes left..." he muttered. A tendril burst below him, forcing him to jump away. "Tch. Stupid tentacles... I might as well finish it now before it gets worst... Damn it, why didn't my insane self do that?"

He only took a step when a bright light suddenly erupted from the mansion, piercing the sky with pure mana before it came down with a mighty crash. _Boom!_ The ground rumbled as if one of Kurama's tails slammed down on the earth.

Behind him, he felt and distinctively heard the roaring of the end of his technique. As the dust and rumbling subsided, he heard the crash of a body.

Naruto frowned before moving to the crash site. "Wow, your friend really did it, she destroyed the abomination... Although I could've done it way cooler... I'm fe-" he paused as he realized that the crash site did not contain the corpse of Archer, rather it contained a charred rock.

"That's my Saber..." he heard a voice behind him. "Caladbolg II!"

"

Shit!" Naruto cursed loudly as he formed a tailed beast resengan in order to counter the noble phantasm. He was a second too late.

A half-formed resengan met the modified rainbow sword. _Boom!_

* * *

 **Chapter 14 End**

Was really reluctant to publish this due to my nerfing of Naruto but honestly, this story wasn't supposed to be a "good" story, it was just for me to test new things to improve my writing like fight scenes, etc. Next chapter should be the last, if not the one after.

Also, I think adding the sane noble phantasm was a massive mistake on my past self's part, provided a huge writer's block for me. Didn't edit because of people already reviewed about it and became an integral part of Berserker's character.

If you made an insane Naruto berserker fanfic I would happily read so you could PM me or advertise it by reviewing... If that's allowed within 's rules of course.


	16. Chapter 15 (Finale)

**Chapter 15**

* * *

Naruto slowly approached Archer, who sat himself down as the bow-wielding servant started to go in motes of light. "You were holding back on me, weren't you?"

The sane Berserker laughed at the displeasure of Archer, to the annoyance of said servant. Naruto sat himself down and smirked. "I would've destroyed you in 10 seconds tops. 5 to charge up my noble phantasm, 1 for it to make its way towards you, and 4 for it to penetrate your shield if you had activated it."

Archer's mood seemed to have soured.

"Your master, the Tohsoka, has perished, hasn't she?" Naruto questioned, his eyes glancing at the destroyed castle.

"No, since the grail is destroyed, there is nothing helping her to sustain my stay. She's also drained of mana from having to briefly power the whole grail."

Naruto laughed. "I'm guessing you saved her?"

"Me? Or the brat?" Archer asked lightheartedly.

Naruto shook his head in amusement. "Well, I guess this is goodbye, Emiya. Unless of course, you are to be summoned by Alaya in order to protect humanity from itself."

Archer's face visibly went from amusement to dread at the mention of his true master. "Even if we kill some people, the world is still doomed for nuclear Armageddon, unless Alaya or Gaia actively rewrites history so you won't be summoned." At the last part, Naruto groaned, making the bow-servant gain a coy smirk. "Ironic considering Gods used to hold the power to destroy the world."

This time Naruto's face scrunched up in at the mention of Gods. "Well if I had been summoned as Caster, I would have the power to blow the world to dust."

"You would be considered a diety or primordial God," Archer pointed out. At this point, all that was left was his upper body.

"True."

Then Archer took his last breath as he vanished in motes of light, departing from the world and returning to Alaya. Naruto remained in relative silence as he sighed.

"Boss."

His clone that was protecting Illyasviel suddenly emerged from the treeline to his right, it's objective slowly making her way past it. "Berserker!"

Naruto nodded at the clone, which it returned before dispelling itself. "Illy," he said with a smile.

The small girl launched herself into his body and hugged him tightly. "So this is it, huh?"

"You should know by now that I'll stay here as long as you can supply me with mana," Naruto said cheekily. "I will protect you, even if I have to become a monster..."

"No."

Naruto's face turned into a confused frown at the response. "No...?"

"I don't want you to become something you don't want to be!" Illyasviel declared, clutching to the fabric of his orange jumpsuit tighter. "I-I will summon you like yourself as... a-as..."

"Caster or Assassin would do," Naruto said with a smirk. "If you're gonna do that, then here... If you just continue to feed it mana, it should be able to stay in the physical plane." He reached for his collar and removed his crystal necklace. "Hm... I don't suppose you know how you summoned me in the first place?"

"I think the stone slab I used was used somewhere in your village before?"

"No, it was the soil."

"The soil...?"

"The place where you built your castle was the place of my home and the place of my death. Do you know why the Holy Grail War took place in Fyuki City?"

"Wasn't because it was a remote place and the ley line?"

"The ley line is made up of the last vestiges of my chakra and that of the tailed beasts... As well as countless Gods' and Goddesses' blood and divinity," Naruto smiled, "this should ensure that you'll summon me, although you might summon the old hag or Hashirama."

When a look of confusion appeared on Illyasviel's face, Naruto laughed and pat her on the head. "Well, you should resummon me soon, right? Well, cya."

His hand started to disappear in motes of light as his body started to decompose and return to mana. Illyasviel's eyes started to water as she felt a pang in her heart at seeing her servant slowly disappearing. Then she felt something wet touch her forehead.

Time slowed down as Naruto kissed Illyasviel's forehead.

"Don't take too long now."

With that, Illyasviel's servant disappeared in soft motes of light which eventually disappeared from her eyes. Despite knowing she would see him again, her eyes started to pour out tears. She closed her eyes, forcing the tears to stop.

"So the world is still gonna end, huh?" a voice said behind her, making Illyasviel's eyes widen. "Despite me trying to reject _his_ ideas... Kill one to save a billion..."

"S-So... You're gonna kill me?" Illyasviel asked silently.

"You've caused enough suffering... But that won't solve anything..." Illyasviel heard the grounding of gravel as her brother walked to her, stopping next to her. "We've both lost something important..."

Illyasviel's eyed widened as she turned her head to Shirou's face. "..."

"I don't suppose you have a camera, do you?" Shirou asked as he turned around, Rin's body lifted on his shoulder. "A computer would suffice..."

* * *

"-talks are breaking down as the United States and Russia are unlocking their nuclear weapons... The United Kingdom, France, and Germany are also said to be unlocking their nuclear weapons... Nuclear pro-"

Suddenly the news anchor fizzled out and a solemn-looking man with red hair and a Japanese face stared at the camera intensely. "My name is Archer... I was the one to detonate the "nuclear" weapons on the city. Though "nuclear" weapon isn't a good term... I prefer a Beast Bomb. If my demands aren't met, I will destroy the following cities: London, Moscow, Bejing, Tokyo, and Washington D.C. My demands are simple-"

Illyasviel knew that Shirou was in agonizing pain as his ideals shattered with every word he spoke. His threat was very much real, having used a command seal for Saber to destroy the cities at certain times. The first place was something that was a serious threat: the clock tower. If the magus' were to engage them as they were now, they were definitely dead and for the plan to work, they needed to be alive long enough to stage the attacks.

* * *

 _I should be taking satisfaction in seeing him break..._

She subconsciously clutched the last thing Berserker gave her. _I'm sorry, Berserker..._

* * *

 **Snow End**

* * *

This story started off with a weak bang which resulted in brief but amazing fireworks... Then it died quickly as I started to rush it, ruining it. For that, I'm deeply sorry... I'm currently struggling with my Virtual Chinese and school...

Also been busy playing videos games and hentai...

Anyways... I'll post one more chapter, a bonus chapter and hopefully, it will be received well... But honestly, this is a pitiful ending.

This started off as a test story, it still is in my opinion, and I hadn't thought that the story I tried little in would explode, surpassing my past stories... Anyway, I guess this is goodbye for now...

I'll update Six Paths of Overpowered after I post the bonus chapter...


	17. Diary

**Warning: this is the private property of Illyasviel von Einzbern! If I catch you reading it I will burn you to the stake!**

 **January 6, 2009:** My name is Illyasviel von Einzbern, my mommy is Irisviel von Einzbern while my daddy is Kiritsugu, the mage killer (I'm gonna regret writing this ain't I?). I finally got the old bastard to let me purchase this book! It took a lot of screams to get him to though... But honestly, it's worth it!

 **January 9, 2009:** The pain... It hurts more than ever... The old bastard said it was due to the finishing touches but... It hurts...

 **February 21, 2009:** The... "Training" has finally finished... And I've been made into the family head... I guess this is what people call a "reward..."

 **February 23, 2009:** With my new position as the family head, I bought my first game! Though I apparently need to buy a "console" to use it...

 **February 24, 2009:** Mother came back! While her skin is cold to touch, I know it's mother. The memory of her feeling never left my memory even after the pain from the torture... Also, I bought the console though it's apparently the wrong one...

 **March 1, 2009:** I forgot about this diary... I was so entranced in my video games and anime that I forgot about it. Also, I moved to the Einzbern Castle where Heaven's Feel ritual is gonna take place. I'm supposed to summon Hercules and found this.

 **March 7, 2009:** It took forever to receive the catalyst to summon Hercules. In that time I forgot to write in this because I was... Busy.

 **March 8, 2009:** I failed to summon Berserker...

 **March 9, 2009:** Again, I failed to summon Berserker.

 **March 10, 2009:** Another failure.

 **March 11, 2009:** Failure.

 **March 12, 2009:** Failure.

 **March 13, 2009:** I finally summoned Berserker! Although... It's not Hercules, I'm sure grandfather is gonna be disappointed. But Naruto is really strong! Like really! Stronger than anyone else! Mother also complimented me, saying that now my victory is assured! I can finally take revenge on the person who stole Kiritsugu from me!

 **March 14, 2009:** When grandfather paid a visit he was satisfied with Berserker! It made me so happy! I was so happy I nearly killed him.

 **March 15, 2009:** I had my first "dream cycle," or the dreaming of memories of the servant to the master. It was supposed to help strengthen bonds, but I feel envious. At first, I felt a kinship to Berserker but later I felt envy. My servant had friends, family, and children. Something I will never have.

 **March 16, 2009:** Mother suddenly vanished... Although I'm not lonely... I'm not...

 **March 20, 2009:** Nothing of note happened the past days. Today, however, I finally bought my first anime figurine! It was the limited edition of Magical Girl Leviathan, one of my favorite animes. I spotted it when I was going to buy a video game when I spotted an advertisement advertising my figurine! I'm gonna collect them all!

 **March 21, 2009:** I finished all seasons of Magical Girl Leviathan. A sequel hasn't been announced...

 **April 16, 2009:** Was I supposed to write in this every day?

 **April 30, 2009:** I finally got a fully working electrical system installed in the mansion! No more need to rest to recharge my prana! Marathon!

 **May 6, 2009:** I found a new favorite anime that hopefully fill the hole caused by the end of Magical Girl Leviathan, the anime is called "Carnivore Kingdom."

 **May 10, 2009:** I finished the anime and the hole is bigger than before.

 **May 11, 2009:** My familiars had started to take photos of my target of hatred, Shirou the bastard. The antagonist of my miserable life. Who knows... The red-haired doofus might be the hero while I'm the villain.

 **May 12, 2009:** Now that the Holy Grail War approaches, I start making plans. Also, I need a combat costume...

 **May 20, 2009:** Caster has been summoned, the war draws nearer, as well as my vengeance against the person who took my last family away from me.

 **May 23, 2009:** Assassin has been summoned.

 **June 1, 2009:** My free time is getting shorter and shorter as I start to prepare for the upcoming war. I mainly need to set up bounded fields, traps, and other mundane defenses.

 **June 2, 2009:** I sprained my ankle on a tree root when I started to lay traps all throughout the forest. I thank mother that Sella knew mediocre healing spells.

 **June 24, 2009:** My favorite game company has declared bankruptcy when their newest games face planted.

 **July 3, 2009:** I envy the people that are able to go to high-school... I want to experience school. Also, Rider has been summoned.

 **July 7, 2009:** It was the Star Festival. The fireworks, they were closer than normal, startled Berserker. I swear he's too funny sometimes.

 **July 8, 2009:** Lancer has been summoned.

 **July 20, 2009:** Archer has been summoned.

 **July 24, 2009:** Saber has been summoned, the same exact servant that served with my mother and father, King Arthur. I confronted them after they went to the priest, which I presume was in order to gain information about the war. Berserker kicked ass! I could've killed Shirou but... I don't know what...

 **July 25, 2009:** I made contact with Caster and made an alliance with her. Though I suspect she will betray me, after all, betrayal is her middle name.

 **July 27, 2009:** I again attacked Shirou at the temple, however, 2 official servants and 1 unofficial servant interfered. I was scared...

 **August 5, 2009:** The Heaven's Feel ritual has ended days ago but me and Shirou, yes I made a truce, faced a dilemma on a larger scale than that of the war: Nuclear War. I'm currently hiding within the confines of my Einzbern mansion in Germany as I wait for the storm to blow over as Shirou is used as a scapegoat. I'm gonna summon Naruto one last time... I can't live with the burden...

 **August 7, 2009:** The mage association sent hundreds of executors to apprehend me as I'm classified with a top priority sealing designation. Naruto, now summoned as an assassin, quickly dispatched them. Pretty ironic that Naruto is at his strongest when he's in either two of the weakest classes.

 **August 23, 2009:** Shirou has been apprehended by the United Nations, meaning he's practically untouchable by the mage association lest they reveal magecraft to the world, something that Shirou had protected for them. His trial is currently undergoing, with Japan and England heading the charges.

 **August 29, 2009:** Shirou is executed, Naruto is visibly distraught about the news.

 **September 3, 2009:** Apparently the mage association is starting an underground crusade against the Einzberns... They are trying to starve me out apparently. Maybe destroying the Clock Tower and killing the heirs was a bit over the top but it was necessary.

 **September 18, 2009:** I've decided to move to China, the place where the mage association had the least amount of influence. The Einzbern family was already out of resources, anyways. Grandfather had initiated Code Black, an emergency protocol that destroyed all Einzbern-made homunculus' and research notes. Luckily me, Sella, and Leysritt were exempted from this and I had my notes on from when Grandfather was really teaching me the Einzbern magecraft. With the last vestiges of the Einzbern resources, I bought a rather cozy apartment under Naruto's name. This is probably the last time I'm gonna write in this.

 **December 5, 2018:** It's been a while since I last wrote in this diary, hasn't? Well, now I'm now 27 years old, I'm currently an actor in the United States under the name, Irisbern Schnee Fee. With the waning of magic now at its height, the mage association had long given up on looking for me. Sella and Leysritt died 7 years ago, due to their expiration date. I've been with Naruto since then, even marrying him! Once I looked 20, or when I was 25. It was the happiest day of my life! Currently, we have 2 children (thank God that Grandfather didn't really touch my reproductive system), the girl was named after Naruto's first wife, Hinata, someone he was sure was gonna beat the hell out of him when he returned to the pure lands. The boy was named Shirou... Something that would've surely surprised me 9 years ago.

Hinata was 5 years old while Shirou was 4. Honestly, reading back on my previous self's entries... I couldn't help but smile when I was deeply involved in magecraft... Speaking of magecraft, I had created 2 homunculi that resembled both Sella and Leysritt... They were practically the same, although they had no inborn combat ability due to my lack of practicing the art.

I also heard Rin was doing fine from the last time I checked, along with her sister, as they are now both prominent teachers in the Clocktower. Although Rin was a really a bad headache when she became the head of the group hunting me down... It was most likely out of vengeance and the fact that her back was completely burnt. She literally searched everywhere, sometimes even confronting me forcing Naruto to engage her team. It has been 6 years since she gave up hunting me down as the mana of the world started to wane and the need to preserve mana became the top priority.

I also found out Kirei Kotomine committed suicide about a year after the Holy Grail War or the "Fyuki Bombing." It was close call but since Shirou's sacrifice, the world seemed more focused on terrorism more than ever, even putting more money in the United Nations. Some countries had even suggested to just unite the world under one flag altogether, but obviously, that's just a pipedream, humans still will be humans after all. Although, Naruto was rather happy at the thought of world peace, which was apparently his godfather's dream.

I got my bachelors degree in drama a year after.

Overall, my life improved greatly... From running to hiding in near starvation, and then now where I had to do neither and I embraced the spotlight, finally reaching my goal of becoming a magical girl!

* * *

 **Bonus Chapter End**

I do hope this put some of your questions on Illyasviel's after story to rest. Might have some plot holes but I do hope this might fill some of them enough.

Anyways, I thank you for reading this far, while I never intended this story to be my top story, I still thank you for reading this rather rushed fanfic, especially the end. It was a decent run.


	18. Christmas Special (After story)

**Christmas Special**

* * *

Since she was conceived Illyasviel took solace in the snow. It reminded her of her mother and Kiritsugu. It was soft as her mother and the coldness reminded her of the air around Kiritsugu.

Reaching out with her pale fingers, Illyasviel ran her hand through the snow that accumulated on her window sill. Wearing a bigger size of the winter clothes she wore in Fyuki, she felt no cold as she transversed her front lawn. By her side, walked her strangely quiet husband and servant, Naruto or Assassin.

"Today's Christmas Eve, want to go somewhere?" she asked him, her eyes never leaving the snow.

"Don't you have to film a Christmas special?" he asked her, his eyes looking upwards.

Illyasviel shook her head and turned to the blonde. "I finished it two days ago," she giggled when she saw the heat on his face. "You still get embarrassed for the littlest of things."

Naruto's soft eyes were brought to her face. "I don't particularly like the celebration, that's all."

"You told me that you didn't think that the Biblical God was present throughout the war," Illyasviel said, frowning.

Naruto sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I just... Don't like Gods in general. You know, with the genocide and all. Besides, don't you have something against the Catholic Church?"

A serene and sorrowful smile graced her lips. "Well, they did, after all, contribute to the Einzberns' destruction. Although, I did bring it upon myself."

"Mommy! Help! Shirou is bullying me!"

Their attention was suddenly jerked to their screaming child, Hinata, who was being chased by Shirou who had a childish grin on his face. It was a weird scene, especially that Shirou was nearly identical to the person he was named after sans the red eyes.

"If Shirou was like this... I doubt you would've had second doubts," Naruto chuckled as Hinata rushed towards Illyasviel.

Illyasviel sent a glare at Naruto. "Remember who's paying the taxes..." she warned.

Naruto sweated and backed off. "Y-Yeah..."

"And don't bully your sister, Shirou," Illyasviel scolded as she turned her attention to her son. Shirou had the decency to look embarrassed and heat rushed to his cheeks.

"W-Well... We're just p-playing..."

Illyasviel released signed. "Just go back in before you two catch a cold."

Naruto chuckled as the two scrambled back into the mansion. "You know, seeing your motherly side is weird considering your personality."

Illyasviel curled her hair around her finger. "Well everyone has to mature one day."

Naruto shook his head with amusement. "Yeah, everyone matures eventually," he agreed. "Let's go in before _you_ get a cold."

Illyasviel giggled before leading the way inside, skipping.

* * *

Naruto heaved a sigh as he relaxed by the fireplace. "You really like big houses," he said simply.

"Well growing up in a big castle grows on you," she shrugged. "It also hides the moonlit world from the children and prying eyes."

"Screw the press. Honestly, in my world, the press didn't exist and life was peaceful after the Forth war... Well as peaceful a world full of servant-level people can be." Illyasviel giggled at that.

As a rather big actor, her life was barely private as they liked but at least she achieved her dream of becoming a magical girl.

Illyasviel hummed the tune of the song her mother used sang to her. "The room is too bland, lets put a tree over... There." She pointed at the corner that was sparsely furnished.

Naruto sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sworn to follow your orders," he said.

Illyasviel smiled and stood up. "Nice Skyrim reference, looks like you're finally picking up pop culture," she snickered. "Iris!"

The Leysritt look-alike popped her head out from the door frame. "Yes?"

"We're going to Wallmart to buy a tree and Christmas decorations! Get the car ready!"

"Okay..."

"Iris! Treat Lady Irisbern with more respect!" The Sella look-alike, Kiri, scolded.

"Okay..."

Illyasviel giggled at the sight of the maids bickering. Nostalgia evident in her eyes. _Sella... Leysritt..._

"Ahem," she coughed, getting the attention of the duo again, "Se- Sakura stay with Naruto and Iris come with me."

"Okay..."

"Yes, milady."

* * *

Illyasviel's smile twitched at the group of fans that crowded around her. Honestly, didn't they have anything else to do like last-minute Christmas shopping?!

"Ms. Irisbern! Please sign my magic wand!"

"Sign my chest!"

"Can I have a picture with you?!"

"Kya! So pretty!"

She knew it would take at least 10 minutes to get through the crowd, 10 minutes of her life she wouldn't be able to get back. "Very well, but I'm sorry if my penmanship is a bit off, I'm in a bit of a rush."

* * *

"Daddy stop it! That tickles!" Shirou laughed as Naruto tickled him.

"Uh uh uh, tomato, this is your punishment for playing roughly with your sister," Naruto lectured with a faux motherly voice. "She even has a few scratches thanks to you. Now, here comes the bomb. Vrooooom."

"Nooo!"

"Boom!"

Hinata snickered from the sidelines, earning her the attention of Naruto. "Oh? You want to get tickled as well?" he asked.

Hinata looked at him in horror before turning heel and running away. She was definitely faster than an average human, but Naruto wasn't your average human. Sweeping her legs from the ground, he cradled her and started to tickle her.

"You are not getting away, tomato," he said as he sensed Shirou trying to sneak his way out. He quickly grabbed his son and cradled him as well. "Are you excited for tomorrow?" he asked them with a grin.

Shirou huffed and started to thrash. "I'm not a baby anymore!"

Naruto laughed at the red-head. "If you throw a tantrum, then you are." He put both of them down and grinned ear to ear at them. "So..." he drawled, "are you excited for tomorrow?"

"What's happening tomorrow?"

"Well, we're gonna celebrate Christmas!"

* * *

Illyasviel sighed as she carted the cart to the trees, honestly, she could've gotten Naruto to cut down a tree but the ones surrounding the area were too big and a missing tree would be undoubtedly reported by their neighbors.

"Iris, which one should we get? A white one or green one?" she asked her eyes looking at the two different colors of fake trees.

"I don't know," Iris replied.

Illyasviel hummed, her face scrunched up in a pout at the unhelpful comment. "C'mon be more helpful," she pouted.

"Ahhh... I think the white one," she said her face and tone on a deadpan.

Illyasviel hummed in agreement. "Okay, could you please get the tree?"

"Don't worry Mrs. Schnee! Let me get it for you!"

"No! I'll get it!"

A bunch of males started to bicker only for their wives, girlfriends, and family to pull them away by the ear.

Illyasviel's eye twitched in annoyance. Her attention was drawn back to Iris as an audible bang was heard as she put down the tree. "Is there anything else?"

Illyasviel racked her brains to remember back to the Christmas commercials she took part in. "Umu... Christmas decorations like lights and ornaments... As well as... Gifts!" she instantly covered her mouth and a blush formed over her cheeks as people's attention was drawn towards her. "Sorry."

* * *

Naruto heaved a sigh. The fire in the fireplace crackled, warming him and his children.

 _ **Are you sure you wanna continue with her plan of celebrating Christmas?**_ Kurama asked.

 _She's been stressed out lately because of her increasing roles in the film industry, this is the least I could do._

 _ **But celebrating the birth of one of the beings we both despise? How far are you willing to appease her? How far are you willing to keep her happy?**_

Naruto went silent for a bit, his back slouched. _Everything. She has had a terrible life. While I eventually made friends and family, throughout her childhood and adolescence, she only had the shadow of the grail that took the form of her mother and her father never came back home after he supposedly killed her mother. She..._

 _ **Reminds you of Sasuke and you.**_

Naruto combed the hair of the sleeping Hinata. _There's also the happiness of my family... When I wed Hinata we hadn't had enough time to make a family._ He smiled sadly as he continued to weave his hand through her white hair. _She looks like a reversed colored version of Hinata._

Suddenly he received a _"ring"_ from Illyasviel via the mental connection they shared. _Yes?_

 _What would you like for Christmas?_ Her mental voice sounded all too familiar to the voice during Heaven's Feel ritual, an excited child with candy.

Her voice put a smile on his face. _You._

 _I didn't take you for a flirt, Naruto._ Illyasviel teased.

 _W-Well..._

 _ **He has many women in his life, mostly due to me and my scent.**_ Kurama interjected.

 _Good Christmas Eve to you too, Kurama._

 _ **Spare me the formalities, you know I hate the being its celebrating.**_

 _Well, we won't sing any carols then._

Naruto chuckled at her response to the fox's ire. _We could just give gifts, decorate the house, and make cookies. It doesn't have to be complicated._

 _ **Why not invite that Tohsoka brat and her sister?**_

 _You know we ca-_

 _Eh, why not?_ Illyasviel's answer shocked him.

 _Wait wait wait! We're inviting_ the _Tohsoka and her sister?!_

 _They should be rational enough to not attack, especially with the waning of magecraft._

 _True..._

 _Besides we need to set things straight, after all._

 _So how are we gonna lure them to here?_

 _Lure? You mean invite?_

 _Sure..._

 _ **He was thinking that you were gonna capture them and torture them.**_ The snarky fox grinned.

Naruto spluttered, he could literally feel the annoyance coming from Illyasviel of being accused of such thing. _K-Kurama!_

 **Hehe.**

 _Well, that would be something I would've done during the Heaven Feel ritual but I'm more mature than that and you should know that._

 _I-I know Illy..._

 _Tut tut. So what would you like for Christmas?_

Naruto started to rack his brains. _Um... How about clothes?_ _Preferably orange clothes?_

 _Got it!_

The mental connection was cut off. "How in Sasuke's glorious duck ass am I going to invite them?" Kiri sent a slight glare at him for using mature language around the children. "Sorry..."

* * *

The day had just begun, the sun rose from the hill behind their humble mansion. It illuminated the back of the house in an orange hue. Even the snow did little to take away from the house's basking of the light.

Naruto felt a tad bit nervous if only for the fact he might need to kill in front of his children. The bell rung, signaling the arrival of their two guests. He moved towards the door from the living room only to find Illyasviel opening it.

"Il-"

 _I got this._ He stumbled when he received the mental message from her.

"Hello, Rin and Sakura."

Illyasviel had a saddened smile as she faced the two sisters. "Hello, Rin and Sakura."

Rin, who was absolutely fuming at her, was the first to speak. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you right now?"

"Tomorrow is Christmas."

"So what? Are you now Christian?! If so, then I highly doubt your "God" will let you go to "heaven"," Rin growled dangerously.

Illyasviel sighed. "For Shirou's sake, let's not fight, we all know he wouldn't like it."

"Don't bring Shirou into this! You're the one who killed him!"

"He was the idiot who suggested it and went through with it! He's the one who wanted peace where our war caused in the first place!" Illyasviel snapped. "He wanted to keep _you_ and your sister safe! He wanted me to have a good life, unimpeded by the non-moonlit world! Not for us to get at each other's throats! Do you know how hard it was to let him die despite me completely capable of saving him?!"

Rin went silent.

Hearing the commotion at the door, Shirou walked over. "Mom, dad?"

"Mommy and daddy are busy, why don't you play with your sister, Shirou," Naruto said, ushering the child away from them.

Illyasviel spared a glance at the retreating child before turning her gaze back to Rin. "I could never forgive myself, no matter how much I wanted to forget, no matter how much Naruto comforted me, I still have nightmares," she said softly.

"You named your child Shirou..."

"I wanted to never forget one of the kindest people I've met, the one who sacrificed himself for the mistake I made."

"Senpai... Rin, we should..." Sakura trailed off when Rin raised her hand for her to stop.

"No, we shall have dinner with them. After all, it is not proper etiquette to reject an invitation after they took all this time to seek us," Rin said, her eyes overshadowed by her bangs. "I'll take up your request to heal the scars afterward, Sakura. Also... Did you name your child Shirou because of the red hair?"

Illyasviel beamed. "Yes, I did. Now, would you like to join us for our first ever Christmas gift exchange?"

* * *

Naruto sent a curious glance at the sisters, before turning his attention back to Illyasviel who was handing out presents to everyone. He sat cross-legged on the floor with Shirou on his lap, the child's eyes blatantly looking at their guests with disdain.

"Now now, Shirou, it isn't nice to glare," he chided Shirou playfully. In response, the redhead huffed and puffed his cheeks.

In response, Sakura blushed a tad bit, seeing the eerie resemblance to Shirou Emiya and Shirou Schnee.

"Like redheads, do you?" Naruto grinned at the blushing Sakura.

"U-Um..."

Illyasviel coughed, saving Sakura and grabbing everyone's attention. Setting Hinata down, she grabbed a present and gave it to the girl. "Here, open it."

Hinata, the ever-curious child, opened the gift savagely and pulled out a magical girl costume.

Rin's eye twitched. "I never thought she was a magical girl enthusiast."

Hinata, sharing the same love for magical girls as her mother, beamed. "It's the magical girl Ruby outfit from Magical Girl Leviathan!"

Black sleaves with some black and white highlights, pink everything else was something that could only describe the costume.

Illyasviel beamed once again as her daughter hugged the outfit and started to jump up and down. "Can I wear it?!"

"Sure, but come down immediately afterward," she replied.

"Yes, mommy!"

Once the girl disappeared to change into it, Naruto cracked a smile. "Didn't you have one before, Illy?"

"When I was little," the white-haired woman said proudly.

Rin snickered. "You mean when you were a midget despite being older than me?"

"Hey don't insult my mom, old lady!" Shirou said instantly, his red eyes glaring at the Tohsoka's onyx.

Rin blinked in confusion and shock before her eyes were set aflame. "What did you call me, brat?!" she roared.

"Old lady!"

"Grah!" Rin was practically spewing flames from her mouth as she fumed, not even deterred by the servant holding the redhead.

Naruto, though, opening chuckled at the little feud between the two. "I guess Shirou did inherit my personality."

Sakura perked up. "Ano... That reminds me, which era did you live in?" she asked openly as the only child was distracted.

"Before the gods," he said simply, leaving it at that. Sakura took in the answer and nodded.

Hinata took the time to burst back into the room with her magical girl outfit on. She struck a pose, a pose that made Rin gag. "Magical Girl Ruby reporting for duty!"

"It looks good on you!" Illyasviel beamed. "Remind me to take a picture after this, okay Hinata?"

"Yes!"

Illyasviel then went back to the presents and started to hum to herself. "Here we go! Next is Shirou! I'm sure you'll love this one," she handed the present to the only red-head in the family.

Still a tad bit aggressive from the feud he had with Rin, he angrily ripped open the wrapping, only stopping when he noticed what was inside. "I-It's... The new Soul Reaper Redemption game!" his yelped as he started to hug the present to his chest.

Rin scoffed, obviously not seeing the appeal of modern entertainment per usual.

"Iris, Kiri, come here I've got a gift for you!" she called. The two maids emerged from the doorway, wearing aprons and covered in small bits of various cream. "These ones are for you," she grabbed two matching boxes and gave them to the maids.

They both curiously opened the present to pull out nearly identical sweaters saying: "I love..." The only difference was the name it said at the end.

For Iris, it said, Kiri. For Kiri, it said, Iris.

"Thank you," the said simultaneously, surprise evident in specifically Kiri's voice.

"Now if you'll excuse us, we'll finish the food." They then moved out.

Illyasviel sighed before looking for another gift.

"Hm... Next gift... Let's see... Ha! Here we go, this one is your's, Sakura," Illyasviel declared, handing the present to the purple head.

Sakura bowed with proper Japanese etiquette and received the gift with a solemn smile. She hesitated, deciding to speak first before opening it, "I still haven't thanked you for freeing from the Matou family... I've been meaning to thank you but..."

Illyasviel frowned, making Sakura trial off in confusion. "Please don't thank me..."

Sakura, coming to a realization to what she meant, felt her mood drop. "R-Right."

"C'mon, Sakura, open the gift! I'm sure it's something good!" Naruto urged, trying to get the mood in the room joyful once again.

Rin forced a smile on her face. "Yeah, I bet it's something that will cheer you up."

Sakura nodded and unwrapped the gift, unveiling what looked to be a journal with the title of "Cookbook." The most eye-catching thing, however, was the author: Emiya Shirou. "Senpai..." tears welled up in her eyes as she brought the book to her face.

"Shirou told me to give this to you if I ever meet you," Illyasviel said softly. "He wrote all his cooking knowledge in that notebook as he waited. He knew he loved his cooking, and he knew you wanted to surpass him one day."

Shirou and Hinata, the oblivious siblings, looked at the adults with a confused expression on their faces, their common sense that was drilled into them preventing them from asking a sensitive question.

Illyasviel calmly picked out another present and gave it to Rin. It was a small box, wrapped in white and red wrapping. "This is for Rin." She gingerly handed the present to Rin, who set it down on her lap.

A tense moment passed before Rin opened the gift, revealing a priceless jewel that she would never forget. "I knew it... That idiot," she muttered, tears pouring down her face.

"Next is, Naruto," she said softly as she grabbed the last gift and presented to her servant and lover. "Happy holiday."

Naruto softly unwrapped the gift, a soft smile graced his lips as saw the content. "I guess the memory cycle had other uses," he said.

Illyasviel sat down next to him and patted her lap. Naruto, seeing this, put his head in her lap. The world around them seemed to disappear altogether and the familiar view of Konoha appeared. "When did you work on this?" he asked softly.

"It took a grand total of 6 years, I had to make the plans and procure the expensive materials."

"That's a bit long, isn't?"

"I had to do it discreetly or else you would've found out."

Naruto chuckled. "I didn't even know how this was made."

"I theorized, after all, I'm an alchemist."

"So that's why you wanted to have Christmas because you finished it."

"Yes."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

The orange jumpsuit, the first one he ever wore, slipped from his arms as he embraced each other.

* * *

 **Special End**

* * *

The last part is not them being transported away or something.

This is the last update of this story, I might change some chapters in the future.

I could make an excuse as to why this wasn't published earlier like: "I was too busy playing with my gifts" or "I wanted you guys to read this on your new smartphone or computer" but I'll give you the truth: I was lazy. BTW: I didn't get anything entertaining besides a new google AI.

Merry late Christmas and an early new year!


End file.
